A Second Chance
by MissCici49
Summary: Naomi, (the girl in the cover picture)A powerful half saiyan female travels to earth in search of a fresh, new start.. However, just miraculously avoiding a brush of death has her change her opinion of earth. That is, until she met Trunks. Will Naomi stay with Trunks or turn her back and make the biggest mistake of her life?
1. A Bad Start

This is my first time uploading my story based on Dbz, The History of Trunks. Some parts night be the same but think of this as an alternate version. My O.C Naomi is the star of this story. Wait till you see the romance sparking up in hers and Trunksie's eyes. Enjoy!

A Second Chance

Ch1: A Bad Start

Trunks had just walked in with a couple of boxes finding his mother Bulma working on his time machine.

"Hey mom, Whats shaking?"

"Oh, I see your still playing with your toy."

"I know you think I'm crazy darling, but people thought your grandpa was crazy and he became the greatest inventor in the world."

"Yea, but grandpa wasn't trying to travel back in time."

"Hehe, your grandpa didn't have a good grasp of time anyway."

"When he was working, days seemed like minutes to him."

"Ah, where's your pioneering spirit anyway?"

"Don't you want to help Goku to defeat the androids?"

"Look mom, I don't need help from any dead people from the past to help me beat the androids."

"I could beat them right here and now."

"I'm a super saiyan, you know."

"So was Gohan Trunks, but that obviously wasn't enough."

"Go and get yourself killed if you want to."

"I'll give the antidote to Goku, but if you think throwing your life away senselessly is going to make gohan happy, you're wrong!" "Don't talk to me about Gohan!"

"He was my master and my friend!"

"What do you know?!"

Trunks stormed out the room. "Trunks, wait!"

She sucks her teeth and runs after him. Meanwhile, a special girl plans to make her appearance on earth.

*Sighs*

"Yasmin."

She drifted off as she stared deeper and deeper into the picture of her and her "sister" as the princesses of Eru on her sweet sixteen.

"I miss her already."

"Maybe I should've asked her if she wanted to come with me."

She looks at another picture. This one shows her crowning ceremony and her first time seeing her people as they now viewed her as one of their leaders.

"Now entering Planet Earths atmosphere."

The sound of the spaceship woke Naomi from her daydreaming. She looked at the controls and pinpointed where she would land. Naomi entered the earths atmosphere in a fiery blaze, bracing for impact and crashed straight into the ground with the ship in a miraculously good condition. She exited the spaceship and looked around.

All around her she saw fields and fields of grass and up ahead was a few buildings.

"Not too different from home."

"However, the gravity is slightly different."

"I feel almost lighter."

Planet Eru's gravity was 5x greater than Earths gravity. She saw the nearby city and headed straight for it to gather supplies. She lands right in front of Bridgetown. The city's appearance did not give her a warm welcome. Rubble, destroyed businesses, and machines were everywhere. She sees the dead bodies of innocent people and children. She bites deeply into her lip. Everything she saw reminded her and had her visualize what happened to her when she was 15 years old. She tried to move past it but just couldn't.

"Aah!"

She dropped to ground panting heavily and sweating immensely.

Those memories flashed past her eyes and damaged her like the explosions let off from bombs.

"I hope the other cities on this planet aren't like this one."

"What could've done this?"

She walked a little further and explored the buildings for anything: people, food, and a working machine.

"No luck."

As she walked deeper and deeper into the city she heard faint voices. It was androids 17 and 18.

She hid inside of a old and no longer working car.

18: "Are you done yet?"

"Lets just get out of here already." 17: "I guess."

"This is starting to get boring."

"Hmm?"

Seventeen had turned around sensing something nearby. Naomi stepped out and showed her face but had a strange feeling.

"How come their the only ones left in the city?"

"And why are they acting so causal about this?"

"Just look at what's around them."

She assumed that they were responsible for the annihilation of the city's populous, but was confused on why she couldn't sense their energy. Both androids looked at her.

"I got this one." said 17.

"No, you don't."

Eighteen fired a ki blast at Naomi but she dodged it with ease.

"Let me show you how it's done."

He fired multiple energy blasts at Naomi which only made her more angry, forcing her to fight back. She intercepted Seventeen's blast with hers causing an explosion and appears through the smoke charging at him. They both clash head on with each attack be blocked after the next. After landing a few strong punches on his face, Seventeen slid across the ground into a tilted building.

"Well, this should be interesting."

Eighteen rushed her and the two of them ended up punching each other in the face at the same time. Naomi cartwheeled and summersaulted away from her to give herself space and watched how Seventeen stood up without the slightest injury. Even Eighteen wasn't scratched.

"I haven't had a fight like this in a long time."

She tore off her royal gown, revealing her Erufian armor. Naomi took her fighting stance.

"I wonder if these two have any tricks up their sleeve."

With her speed Naomi kneed 18 and round house kicked her across her face slamming her into 17.

"Get off me."

He pushed his sister off of her and the two of them stood up.

"See what you did?"

"I lost track of her."

"Me?!"

"If you had jumped in at the right time you wouldn't be in this situation."

"The they both look like each other." said Naomi as she hovered in the air.

"Must be siblings."

"Perhaps I could manipulate the situation."

"As long as I make them lose their coordination, they'll be completely out of sync and they'll be so focused on fighting each other that I might be able to get the better of them and finish them off!"

While the two of them continue bickering Naomi uses a full split to kick both of them away from each other. Before 18 has a chance to strike Naomi fires her "Celestial Ray" at 18's face. The salmon energy blast dazzled her for a few moments. Seventeen grabs her arms from behind and restrains her. Naomi dives her head down and with both feet she kicks 17 in the face directly, grabs his hair and slams him into the ground, leaving his imprint. Eighteen snaps of it and is back in action, but Naomi disappeared and suppressed her power.

*Growls*

"Again?!"

"What kind of game is she playing?"

"A game were I win." She said behind 18.

She elbows her in the back of head, but is punched in the stomach by 17.

"That's more like it."

She drops to her knees holding her rib cage. 17 and 18 lifted up their feet to crush her, but used the afterimage technique, giving android 18 a little nosebleed.

18 sees a few drops of her blood on her jean skirt.

"Ugh."

"Okay, now I'm mad."

"That little brat stained my outfit."

She wiped the blood falling from her nose."

"Calm down sis, its just blood, not something that can hurt you." Naomi instantly moved behind 17 and fires a five finger beam in his back. She rolling kicks him in the neck, but is left unprotected as 18 trips Naomi and uppercuts her, shooting her in the aid leaving 17 the opportunity to attack her. 17 pounds her face plummeting her back into the ground. Eighteen picks up Naomi by her throat and squeezes it. Before she could do anything else, Naomi released a shockwave from her body. She jumped behind the debris to hide.

"That was too close."

"There goes my strategy."

"Something doesn't feel right."

She looked from behind the debris and saw them. Seventeen and eighteen wasted no time and attacked. Naomi avoided some of their photon blasts and infinity bullets and direct attacks but was left injured. She stood back only to find Seventeen on her left and eighteen on the right preparing to disintegrate her. They fired from both directions, but Naomi held them with her hands. At the top of her lungs she yelled and fired energy gauntlets at the palm of her hands and transformed into a super saiyan. The energy attacks pushed both androids back hitting them. They both didn't detect any energy like that in their data.

"Now shes a blond?"

"Another one who wants to copy me."

17: "It's not like we haven't seen this before."

"Alright, I think we've let her have enough fun."

"What do you say we finish her?" 18: "Thought you'd never ask."

From the distance a news reporter was observing and attempting to broadcast from the air, the fight between Naomi and the androids.

"This is... Extraordinary!"

"Shes really holding her own

against them."

"Cmon, you can do this."

"Just a little while longer."

Naomi jumped high into the air. "Something tells me this going to get out of hand."

"Wait they're gone, Where did they...?"

Naomi had looked up to find seventeen to kick her to his sister. Seventeen bruised her face causing a little blood to come from her mouth this time. Eighteen kicks her tail bone sending her higher in the air and anvils her into the ground. They come together and fuse their energy blasts and create a colossal death ray. Naomi rolls away from it but part of her torso and legs are hit. Now she could barely stand. The news reporter helicopter was caught in the shock wave and spinning out of control until in collided with the earth the houses were perched on. Fortunately, the camera man, pilot, and reporter parachuted safely out of the chopper just in time. She held her waist, questioning how could they have gotten so strong. The 2 androids were using 1/4 of their power during the first fight. This time they were using half. She bellowed loudly and launched herself at them the second she deflected one of 17's finger beams. They both blocked her punches and kicks, only a few managed to hit them. Naomi was kneeling she could barely feel her legs. She becomes badly bruised with her armor stained and busted. Running low on energy, her vision becomes impaired.

"This is it."

"I'm definitely going to die."


	2. Unknown Savior

Unknown Savior

Meanwhile at capsule corp the radio broadcast had finally been sent out that Bridgetown was under attack by the androids.

"That's pretty close."

"You're not thinking of about going, are you?"

"Yes."

"I have too."

"I can't turn my back on those people."

"There's another way, Trunks."

"We could use the time machine!"

Before Bulma could say more, Trunks flys out with his sword and transforms, making a wild dash for Bridgetown. He missed some crucial information after he left, Bulma heard something else on the radio. Bridgetown reporter: "There appears to be a girl who has challenged the androids to a 2 on 1 showdown."

"This mysterious female happens to have long golden hair and a tail?... thats also gold."

After the mind blowing attacks the androids still remain..." (Bulma's voice blocks out the radio)

"Huh?"

"Gold hair, and a tail, eh?"

"It's not impossible."

She looks out the window thinking about her son.

"Be careful, son."

Back at Bridgetown, Naomi remains kneeling defenseless, waiting for death to claim her.

18: "Looks like its game over for you."

17: "And the penalty, death."

Naomi tries to back away but falls.

"I have to keep fighting, but my body..."

"Its like my body is paralyzed with fear."

Android 18 fired a full power energy ball at her as her finishing move.

"Aaaaahhh!" became music to their ears. Trunks heard her scream from just short distance away.

"What are doing down there?!" They see Naomi unconscious on the ground, with pieces of rocks and sediment piled on her chest. once the smoke cleared.18 walked up to her to rub her boots all over Naomi's golden hair.

"This is for copying me."

She was pressing down her head hearing her cry until Trunks appeared, just in the nick of time. "Androids!"

"That's enough! Step away from the girl."

"The amount of suffering that you monsters unleashed on the earth won't go on anymore."

"It's time for you to experience your own deaths!"

18 turns her body, crosses her arms and closes her eyes in disbelief.

"Us die?"

"That's funny."

"But! This won't be!"

She punched Trunks into one of the destroyed buildings. Trunks counter attacks by firing his Burning attack technique. 18 dodges his attack. Trunks makes an attempts to punch 18 but she grabs his hand before he makes contact. He looks down at his hand nervously as 18 pushes it away from her.

"You wouldn't hurt a lady would you?"

Trunks unsheathes his sword and tries to slash 18 but misses, instead she jumps on the sword. "This isn't fair I'm unarmed you know."

She tilts her body to avoid Trunks sword, but part of her hair gets cut off.

"My hair!"

"That doesn't grow back, you punk!"

"Allow me to even it out." "Seventeen!"

Seventeen tries to trip Trunks but fails. Trunks raises his sword and attempts to pierce seventeen.

"17, look out!"

On the next strike Seventeen grabs his sword.

"I see your point."

Trunks grunts to remove his sword from android Seventeen's grasp. Eighteen appears at Trunks side. "Special delivery."

She blasts him making him drop his sword. The two androids fire multiple ki blasts but through it all trunks punches 17, knees and kicks his sister. He flies up into the air and fires a huge energy blast at them. 17 and 18 look up shocked.

"I did it!"

When the smoke cleared, the androids came out unfazed.

"Did what? Eighteen what did he do?"

"Who knows, but he did ruin my clothes a lot more."

Frustrated, Trunks launches more ki attacks at the androids but to no avail. He lands on his knees panting.

"Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

He stands up shocked hearing the overlapping voices of the sibling androids. Trunks has given into fear. Out from a building, 17 seventeen smacks Trunks into the building were he and his sister pummel him inside. No matter where Trunks ran 17 or 18 got him at every turn. The sky turned into yellow orangish color as the sun began to set. The fight had carried out for a while now. While Trunks was getting knocked all over the building, Naomi wakes up only to find herself with a little amount of energy. She gains back the feeling in her legs and takes cover from the androids. After eighteen decides to kill him, she pounds him into the flowers blooming from the ground. They land right behind him. They both look at Trunks as he stands up to fight once more. "Mind if I do the honors?"

His sister turns around and shrugs grunting out the words: "I don't care." He pushes Trunks into a pond with a finger beam. Naomi gasped as she saw him fall into the water. She could see the blood from his wounds washing out in the water. She ducked her head out to find that the androids were no where to be found. She ran out and dived into the water. Trunks fell deeper and deeper which made it hard for her to see. She swam faster and faster and eventually caught up to him. She picked him up and brought him up to the surface and gasped for air. She pulled him on the ground and began to shake him and tilt his head.

"Please be okay, please be okay."

She shakes her head.

"Hey."

"Can you hear me?!"

"C'mon wake up."

Trunks groans weakly. Naomi gasped with a smile on her face. She hugs his head. She puts him on his back and runs away. Before she could get far 17 and his sister appeared before her. Naomi's face froze with fear.

17: "You're still alive?"

"So annoying."

They both raise their hands and fire Naomi. On instant, Naomi shielded herself and Trunks using the rest of her energy. Her barrier lasted for a short time, so she ended up screaming in pain, giving them the evidence they wanted. She managed to keep herself and Trunks alive. She fell to the ground and her hair turned black. Naomi sustained a lot more damage than Trunks.

"That's the end of that."

"Hold on."

Seventeen checked to see if they were really dead. The two hybrids power levels were too low to be detected, similar to their heart beats.

"Yea, they're dead."

The androids had turned their backs and left the 2 seventeen year olds to die. The night sky had fallen upon the deserted city. Trunks wakes up.

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

He looks over to see Naomi. "Hmm, I wonder..."

He stands and walks in the other direction and picks up his sword. Before he walks off he turns around to look at Naomi. A sense of sympathy comes over him. He takes a few steps forward and turns around once more. His eyes open greatly as he sees Naomi's short and small breaths of air making itself visible in the cold night.

"She's alive?!"

He rushes to her aid to snatch her in his arms. He pulls away.

"Her body... It's so cold."

He takes off his jacket, places it on the ground, and wraps Naomi in it. He picks her up, bridal style. Her tail starts to shiver as it freezes up slowly. She moans faintly and opens her eyes a little bit. He looks down at her.

"It's gonna be alright, you're in safe hands now."

She closes her eyes and passes out. He walks off into the shadows of the night. As soon he's leaves, a strange creature steps in the same spot where Trunks and Naomi were assumed to be dead. His pink serpent eyes are only shown in the dark. The creature is Cell. If Trunks and Naomi remained in that spot a few seconds longer...

•~A half an hour later•~•

Trunks continues to walk. He refuses to give up or leave Naomi's side. What he didn't realize, was that he was getting closer to his house. He stops walking and hears a faint cry. It is his mother. She's driving her car, flashing her headlights and calling out for her son.

"Trunks, are you out here?"

"Trunks?"

He hears his mothers cry. Before he runs to her he checks on Naomi.

"Good, she's still breathing. But her energy is fading."

He makes a wild dash to his mother. Bulma grows upset and is just about to leave and continue her search in the morning. It is too cold and too dangerous to be outside at night. She turns the car around and heads back home. Trunks finds his mom and calls out to her. Bulma instantly stops and turns around. The lights flash on Trunks.

"Oh my god! You're alive!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." (looks down at Naomi)

"But she... needs medical attention." Bulma gasps and thinks to herself, (Is that her?) She nods her head and takes Trunks the peculiar girl back to capsule corporation.


	3. Saiyan Princess

Saiyan Princess

Bulma places Trunks and Naomi in two beds, in two separate rooms. She tends to Trunks first. She wraps him in bandages and hooks him up to fluids. Trunks falls asleep from exhaustion. Bulma puts her hand on his head brushing the hair off his face. She moves next door to tend to Naomi. She too is wrapped up bandages and sound asleep. Bulma flips Naomi on her stomach and looks at her tail. Her tail starts to move. Bulma gasps and looks outside of the window.

"The full moon is out." (Looks at Naomi's tail).

"Can't be too careful."

Bulma grabs Naomi's tail and begins to pull. Minutes later, Naomi wakes up and quickly flips herself over, kicking bulma on the right side of her face.

"Aah!" said Bulma as she slammed into wall. Her feet slid making her sit on the ground. She held the bruise on her right cheek.

"Oww." said Naomi as she sat up. A tiny amount of blood ran down her lip. Bulma looked to up find that Naomi was charging an energy blast in the palm of her hand.

"Don't. Move."

Naomi had become furious when Bulma tried to remove her tail. Bulma remained still. Trunks had heard his mother from next door and and woke up.

"Mom?" He knocked on the wall. No answer. He crept out of his room and saw Naomi threatening to kill her and the wound on her cheek. Naomi was surprised to see that he was alive. Instead of anger, Naomi felt relief. Trunks stood in front of Naomi. She saw how Trunks protected the blue haired woman. She saw the resemblance between the two. She realized that the boy standing in front of the woman is her son. By looking at the two, her heart sank. She felt ashamed and miserable. She dropped her head letting a tear drop to the floor and tried to apologize.

"I'm..."

Before she could finish her sentence, she passed out on the bed. She was too weak and had not rested enough. Bulma stood back up on feet and put her hand on Trunks shoulder.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" "I'll handle this."

"Are you sure?"

Bulma is jokingly shakes her head. "Positive."

"She's just been through a lot, like you."

"Go on, go." A man needs his rest. Trunks sighed and went back upstairs.

"Poor girl."

She tucked Naomi in and left to patch herself up. She returned to their rooms and gave Trunks his dinner. She passed by Naomi's room and saw her still in a deep sleep. Late at night when everyone else was asleep and the house was silent, Naomi woke up. She got up quickly. She holds her head and stumbles a bit.

"Ugh, I got up too fast."

"Huh?"

She looked around and creaked open the door. She stood up and dared not to make a sound. She tiptoed down the hall until she fell through the floor. She made a short shriek but caught herself just in time. She made a worried face and tried to hide the pain she felt in her sprained foot and rib cage.

"What was that?"

Trunks had heard the crash and stepped out of bed to check on his mother. As he approached his mothers room, Bulma stepped out, rubbing her head and yawning, with a flashlight in her hand.

*Whispers*

"Mom, someone's out there."

"No one is in the room next to me." He said on his crutches.

"It's the girl."

"Lets go say hi."

They both left to investigate. Naomi slid on the stair railing down to the main level. The pain in her feet was unbearable, but she managed to ignore the pain. Trunks and Bulma pass by were she made the hole.

"I hope she's alright."

"I'll fix that in the morning."

They move around it and walk down the steps.

She saw the door and was about to walk out, until curiosity picked her brain. She traveled downstairs into the halls of what was used as a bunker for other people, given the appearance of some of the rooms. She wandered around and ended up getting lost in the dark. The tiny lights on the walls didn't help much. Bulma and Trunks searched the main level but didn't find anyone. Together, they heard a noise downstairs. When they went down below, it was cool and unseeable. Bulma switched on the lights, but the lights chose to flicker on and off.

"They were working perfectly fine this afternoon."

"Ohh, I swear this house is falling apart at the seems." They both agreed to split up. Trunks searched the right side of downstairs using a ki sphere for light and Bulma searched the left. Naomi heard voices echoing.

"How big is this place?"

Hopelessly lost in the dark, she leans on the wall to rest. A tiny piece of the ceiling falls down on her nose. She looks up and sees a bigger piece about to give her a concussion. She moves out of the way just in time, but the noise that it let off, gave her unwanted attention. Trunks heard the sound from just around the corner. Naomi turns around and tries to go back. Trunks and her collide into each other, causing Trunks to lose his crutches and fall of top of Naomi.

(Naomi moans softly) *Gasps*

Trunks lifts his head and gets a good and closer look of Naomi's face as the warm light on the walls reveal her face.

(Both thinking: He's/She's so handsome/beautiful.)

They both blush a little bit.

"Hi." Said Naomi.

"Hi." Trunks replied back.

They stop talking and stare into each others eyes for a little while.

In that time he had forgot that he was possibly hurting Naomi.

"I'm sorry, my leg."

"I don't think I can get up."

"Oh, then..."

Naomi squirms a little a bit and puts him in an upright position. He looks at her curiously. Naomi glances at him quickly and then looks away. Her shyness was apparent. Trunks gives off a smile.

"It's okay, you're in safe hands now."

"Oh?"

The voice that she heard outside said same the exact thing. And she figured out who rescued her.

Trunks contacted his mother with telepathy and told her to meet him in the time machine room.

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"There's something I want you to see."

He picks himself up using levitation and places his hand outside for her to take. She grabs it and is lifted up. Walking through the halls in her aching feet and too weak to fly, she passes by the room with the unfinished time machine.

"Hm?"

Trunks turns around and walks in.

"Ah, you found it."

"But what, exactly?"

She limped inside and gazed at the time machine. She walked around it and saw the black ink writing on it. She touched it and examined it more closely.

"Hope?"

"It's for time travel." said Bulma.

Standing right next to her son, she turned on the only light that seemed to cooperate with her. Naomi groaned and her twitched eyes in the light. When she saw them both she sighed. Bulma and Trunks took Naomi out from downstairs up to the main floor into the living room to talk. Bulma goes into the kitchen to make Naomi some tea. Trunks and Naomi sit on their knees at a table.

"You do realize that you attacked my mother earlier, right?"

"Yea, sorry about that."

"I guess I'm having trust issues with earthlings because of those.."

(Trunks cuts her off.)

"Androids."

"What?"

Naomi's face becomes puzzled. "Androids."

"They're half human, half machine. "Like a cyborg, to be blunt."

"Their creator was Dr Gero, an evil scientist that unleashed them to world after his fall at the hands of his own creation."

"I see."

(Naomi smiles.)

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know the name of my savior."

Naomi sticks her hand out. "Trunks."

"Trunks Brief."

He understands the reason for her hand sticking out and holds it.

He kisses her hand and keeps it in grasp for a while. He smirks at Naomi.

~•A couple of minutes later~•

"Am I interrupting?"

Bulma walked in with the fifth helping of Ramen noodles for Naomi.

"Not at all."

She picks up her chopsticks and puts the noodles in her mouth.

He releases her hand.

"I was just introducing myself to.."

She swallows.

"Naomi."

"And you are?"

She looked up at his mother. "Bulma."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The food here is amazing, thank you."

"No, thank you."

Trunks look at Naomi's forehead astounded.

"You're a princess?"

She feels her tiara.

"Yes."

"I am."

"It's very interesting that my tiara didn't break."

"You see, I'm half saiyan, half earthling."

"My mother is a saiyan and my father is a earthling."

"I can also transform into a super saiyan."

"You're just like me."

"Except I don't have a tail." he said jokingly. Naomi looked down blushing, sipping up the noodles.

"Let her finish." said Bulma. "Anyway, I'm one of the princesses of my home planet Eru." She swallows her noodles.

"My sister Yasmin and I rule side by side with our king to maintain the peace and harmony in our city."

"And when I call Yasmin my sister, she is not a saiyan, just a very close friend."

"I am the last female of our saiyan race."

"Wow." said Trunks.

"But Naomi, if you lived in the lap of luxury, with tons of servants pampering and taking care of you, why did you choose to leave your royal throne?"

Naomi squeezes the fabric of her clothing and looks up to scowl at Bulma.

"That's something for me to know and for you to never find out."

She finishes the soup from her noodles and stands.

"I'm going back to sleep, the two of you should do the same."

She limps her way back into her room and hugs her knees on the bed. She tries her hardest to hold in her tears and is able to hide her whimpering and sniffling.

(I said I'd never speak off it.)

(Ever again.)

She overhears Bulma and Trunks in the other room.

"I wonder what's wrong." said Trunks. His mom sighs.

"Yea, but girls like her just need some time and space to figure things out. And when that time comes she'll be able to tell us, I just know it."

Bulma stands up, turns off the light, and brings her son to bed. (Sweet dreams. Naomi.) he thought. The house is still for the rest of the night.

Bulma places Trunks and Naomi in two beds, in two separate rooms. She tends to Trunks first. She wraps him in bandages and hooks him up to fluids. Trunks falls asleep from exhaustion. Bulma puts her hand on his head brushing the hair off his face. She moves next door to tend to Naomi. She too is wrapped up bandages and sound asleep. Bulma flips Naomi on her stomach and looks at her tail. Her tail starts to move. Bulma gasps and looks outside of the window.

"The full moon is out." (Looks at Naomi's tail).

"Can't be too careful."

Bulma grabs Naomi's tail and begins to pull. Minutes later, Naomi wakes up and quickly flips herself over, kicking bulma on the right side of her face.

"Aah!" said Bulma as she slammed into wall. Her feet slid making her sit on the ground. She held the bruise on her right cheek.

"Oww." said Naomi as she sat up. A tiny amount of blood ran down her lip. Bulma looked to up find that Naomi was charging an energy blast in the palm of her hand.

"Don't. Move."

Naomi had become furious when Bulma tried to remove her tail. Bulma remained still. Trunks had heard his mother from next door and and woke up.

"Mom?" He knocked on the wall. No answer. He crept out of his room and saw Naomi threatening to kill her and the wound on her cheek. Naomi was surprised to see that he was alive. Instead of anger, Naomi felt relief. Trunks stood in front of Naomi. She saw how Trunks protected the blue haired woman. She saw the resemblance between the two. She realized that the boy standing in front of the woman is her son. By looking at the two, her heart sank. She felt ashamed and miserable. She dropped her head letting a tear drop to the floor and tried to apologize.

"I'm..."

Before she could finish her sentence, she passed out on the bed. She was too weak and had not rested enough. Bulma stood back up on feet and put her hand on Trunks shoulder.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" "I'll handle this."

"Are you sure?"

Bulma is jokingly shakes her head. "Positive."

"She's just been through a lot, like you."

"Go on, go." A man needs his rest. Trunks sighed and went back upstairs.

"Poor girl."

She tucked Naomi in and left to patch herself up. She returned to their rooms and gave Trunks his dinner. She passed by Naomi's room and saw her still in a deep sleep. Late at night when everyone else was asleep and the house was silent, Naomi woke up. She got up quickly. She holds her head and stumbles a bit.

"Ugh, I got up too fast."

"Huh?"

She looked around and creaked open the door. She stood up and dared not to make a sound. She tiptoed down the hall until she fell through the floor. She made a short shriek but caught herself just in time. She made a worried face and tried to hide the pain she felt in her sprained foot and rib cage.

"What was that?"

Trunks had heard the crash and stepped out of bed to check on his mother. As he approached his mothers room, Bulma stepped out, rubbing her head and yawning, with a flashlight in her hand.

*Whispers*

"Mom, someone's out there."

"No one is in the room next to me." He said on his crutches.

"It's the girl."

"Lets go say hi."

They both left to investigate. Naomi slid on the stair railing down to the main level. The pain in her feet was unbearable, but she managed to ignore the pain. Trunks and Bulma pass by were she made the hole.

"I hope she's alright."

"I'll fix that in the morning."

They move around it and walk down the steps.

She saw the door and was about to walk out, until curiosity picked her brain. She traveled downstairs into the halls of what was used as a bunker for other people, given the appearance of some of the rooms. She wandered around and ended up getting lost in the dark. The tiny lights on the walls didn't help much. Bulma and Trunks searched the main level but didn't find anyone. Together, they heard a noise downstairs. When they went down below, it was cool and unseeable. Bulma switched on the lights, but the lights chose to flicker on and off.

"They were working perfectly fine this afternoon."

"Ohh, I swear this house is falling apart at the seems." They both agreed to split up. Trunks searched the right side of downstairs using a ki sphere for light and Bulma searched the left. Naomi heard voices echoing.

"How big is this place?"

Hopelessly lost in the dark, she leans on the wall to rest. A tiny piece of the ceiling falls down on her nose. She looks up and sees a bigger piece about to give her a concussion. She moves out of the way just in time, but the noise that it let off, gave her unwanted attention. Trunks heard the sound from just around the corner. Naomi turns around and tries to go back. Trunks and her collide into each other, causing Trunks to lose his crutches and fall of top of Naomi.

(Naomi moans softly) *Gasps*

Trunks lifts his head and gets a good and closer look of Naomi's face as the warm light on the walls reveal her face.

(Both thinking: He's/She's so handsome/beautiful.)

They both blush a little bit.

"Hi." Said Naomi.

"Hi." Trunks replied back.

They stop talking and stare into each others eyes for a little while.

In that time he had forgot that he was possibly hurting Naomi.

"I'm sorry, my leg."

"I don't think I can get up."

"Oh, then..."

Naomi squirms a little a bit and puts him in an upright position. He looks at her curiously. Naomi glances at him quickly and then looks away. Her shyness was apparent. Trunks gives off a smile.

"It's okay, you're in safe hands now."

"Oh?"

The voice that she heard outside said same the exact thing. And she figured out who rescued her.

Trunks contacted his mother with telepathy and told her to meet him in the time machine room.

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"There's something I want you to see."

He picks himself up using levitation and places his hand outside for her to take. She grabs it and is lifted up. Walking through the halls in her aching feet and too weak to fly, she passes by the room with the unfinished time machine.

"Hm?"

Trunks turns around and walks in.

"Ah, you found it."

"But what, exactly?"

She limped inside and gazed at the time machine. She walked around it and saw the black ink writing on it. She touched it and examined it more closely.

"Hope?"

"It's for time travel." said Bulma.

Standing right next to her son, she turned on the only light that seemed to cooperate with her. Naomi groaned and her twitched eyes in the light. When she saw them both she sighed. Bulma and Trunks took Naomi out from downstairs up to the main floor into the living room to talk. Bulma goes into the kitchen to make Naomi some tea. Trunks and Naomi sit on their knees at a table.

"You do realize that you attacked my mother earlier, right?"

"Yea, sorry about that."

"I guess I'm having trust issues with earthlings because of those.."

(Trunks cuts her off.)

"Androids."

"What?"

Naomi's face becomes puzzled. "Androids."

"They're half human, half machine. "Like a cyborg, to be blunt."

"Their creator was Dr Gero, an evil scientist that unleashed them to world after his fall at the hands of his own creation."

"I see."

(Naomi smiles.)

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know the name of my savior."

Naomi sticks her hand out. "Trunks."

"Trunks Brief."

He understands the reason for her hand sticking out and holds it.

He kisses her hand and keeps it in grasp for a while. He smirks at Naomi.

~•A couple of minutes later~•

"Am I interrupting?"

Bulma walked in with the fifth helping of Ramen noodles for Naomi.

"Not at all."

She picks up her chopsticks and puts the noodles in her mouth.

He releases her hand.

"I was just introducing myself to.."

She swallows.

"Naomi."

"And you are?"

She looked up at his mother. "Bulma."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The food here is amazing, thank you."

"No, thank you."

Trunks look at Naomi's forehead astounded.

"You're a princess?"

She feels her tiara.

"Yes."

"I am."

"It's very interesting that my tiara didn't break."

"You see, I'm half saiyan, half earthling."

"My mother is a saiyan and my father is a earthling."

"I can also transform into a super saiyan."

"You're just like me."

"Except I don't have a tail." he said jokingly. Naomi looked down blushing, sipping up the noodles.

"Let her finish." said Bulma. "Anyway, I'm one of the princesses of my home planet Eru." She swallows her noodles.

"My sister Yasmin and I rule side by side with our king to maintain the peace and harmony in our city."

"And when I call Yasmin my sister, she is not a saiyan, just a very close friend."

"I am the last female of our saiyan race."

"Wow." said Trunks.

"But Naomi, if you lived in the lap of luxury, with tons of servants pampering and taking care of you, why did you choose to leave your royal throne?"

Naomi squeezes the fabric of her clothing and looks up to scowl at Bulma.

"That's something for me to know and for you to never find out."

She finishes the soup from her noodles and stands.

"I'm going back to sleep, the two of you should do the same."

She limps her way back into her room and hugs her knees on the bed. She tries her hardest to hold in her tears and is able to hide her whimpering and sniffling.

(I said I'd never speak off it.)

(Ever again.)

She overhears Bulma and Trunks in the other room.

"I wonder what's wrong." said Trunks. His mom sighs.

"Yea, but girls like her just need some time and space to figure things out. And when that time comes she'll be able to tell us, I just know it."

Bulma stands up, turns off the light, and brings her son to bed. (Sweet dreams. Naomi.) he thought. The house is still for the rest of the night.

of the


	4. Sparks and Secrets

Sparks and Secrets

Naomi woke up to find the rays of sunlight blinding her eyes. She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds and sat up. She put both feet on the ground and slowly stood up. She couldn't her weight on both feet so she collapsed. She tried again using the nightstand and moved closer and closer to the window. When she was about to open the window, Trunks appeared right in front of the door. "What are doing out of bed?"

He said so suspiciously.

"Just my luck." she said under her breath. Naomi had intended on leaving and returning home. With a suspicious looking Trunks at the door, Naomi comes up with a lie at the top of her head.

"I was just going to open the window to get some fresh air, but it looks like I can't walk on my feet, at least not yet."

"Lemme help you then."

He put his hands on her waist, lifts her up, and gently places her on the windowsill. Her cheeks turn pink.

"Thank you."

She opens the window and looks at the remains of what used to be west city.

"You lived here or were you guys driven out of your home and found this place?"

"We lived here our entire lives." "Ever since those monsters surfaced years ago, many of us went into hiding or died."

"Mom used to tell me that West City was so lively and amazing."

"I just wish I got to see it."

A gust of wind makes its way through the window past Naomi's straight face. Trunks face became bleak. To break the short silence, Trunks stomach begins to growl. "That's disgusting."

Naomi's stomach growled even louder causing her to sigh in embarrassment.

"Disgusting, huh?"

"And that's coming from a princess." Naomi begins to stammer but is unable to speak as Bulma let's out a small chuckle. "So what have you two lovebirds been talking about?"

Their faces turn red.

"L-l-l-lovebirds?!" said Naomi. "Mom, please don't jump to conclusions."

"We just met and we were just talking about West City t-that's all."

"Okay."

"Whatever you say, son."

"Since the two of you are up, would you care join me for some breakfast?"

"That's sounds great." said Trunks. He was about to run out of the room until he remembered Naomi.

"Need some help?" She looks down at her feet.

"I guess so."

With a smile on his face Trunks takes Naomi into his arms and looks down, directly in her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

Naomi looks up with a face full of innocence.

"N-n-no, not at all. It actually feels nice."

"Good, I'm glad your comfortable."

"Am I a little heavy for you?"

He shakes his head.

"Nope, you're perfectly fine."

"Trunks if you don't come don't come down here, I'm gonna eat all your breakfast!"

"Not if I can help it!"

He rushes after his mom. Naomi continues to look up at his face and down at his arms. She then puts a hand on her heart. She thinks to herself.

(Why is my heart beating so fast?) (And thats right.)

(Getting off this planet is gonna be harder than I thought.)

(And in my current state there's no way I could make it out there on my own.)

(I guess I have no choice but to stay for a little bit.)

Naomi ate breakfast and was carried up back up to her room were she took a shower and went on with the rest of her day. But after breakfast, Trunks was to stay in bed from that day forward. His injuries had worsened from adding Naomi's weight to his own when he was carrying her. Just after five days, Trunks was back on his feet. Unfortunately, Naomi was to stay at Capsule Corp for a little longer, but she never gave up on trying to escape. After Trunks was healed he spent almost every minute of every day nursing Naomi back to health and giving her the comfort she needs. The more they talked the stronger their feelings for each other grew. One day, Naomi stuck her head out of her room to see Bulma walking back and forth as if she working on something important. Feeling distrust in her legs, Naomi levitated slightly above the ground. She found Bulma working continuously on the time machine downstairs. She leaned at entrance and surprised Bulma.

"You haven't slept in days, haven't you?"

Bulma turns to Naomi with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you could say that." "Taking care of one extra person exhausts all my energy."

"I barely have enough strength to work on this."

"Since Trunks is healed now he can help speed up the process so I can at least get a good night's sleep."

"And it's no picnic being a mother as well."

"Trunks is out getting some errands done for me."

*Yawns*

"Then how bout I get to work?"

"You'll need the extra hands."

"But you still can't work in your condition."

"If you want to get better, you better not put anymore strain on your body."

(She's got a point, the sooner I can get better, the sooner I can leave.)

"Fine."

"Even if I did allow you to help, would you even know what to do?"

"Probably."

"My father was a mechanist and a great martial artist."

"He taught me everything he knew about machines."

"You must have a lot of guts taking a risk this big and you must have a bold imagination if you single-handily built this contraption."

"You mind telling me why?"

"I appreciate the flattery."

"After all I am the one with the brilliant scientific mind in charge of capsule corporation, The greatest company in the world."

"Besides I thought you really didn't care about any of this and that you're probably thinking that this "piece of junk" is a waste of time and wont work."

"Well you never know till you try." (Hmm, she's more optimistic than trunks was about the machine.) Bulma relaxes her muscles by taking a break. Naomi sees the word "HOPE!" again.

"What does this mean?"

"Oh that, I put it there for Trunks."

"If he is to go back in time to reshape our future he must remember to never lose hope."

"You still never told me why did you built this."

"That's a bit of a long story."

"I would have to tell you about HIM in order for you to understand."

"Him?"

"Goku, of course."

"16 years ago, when Trunks was only a year old, a Saiyan named Goku passed from this earth from a fatal heart virus."

"He was the Earth's hero."

"Another Saiyan?" she interrupted.

"Yep."

"Goku was a pure Saiyan and can also transform into a super saiyan just like you, Trunks, Gohan, and my lover Vegeta."

"Wait you mean thee Vegeta?"

"The prince of the saiyans Vegeta?"

"Are you dead serious?"

"Yep. I'm one lucky girl."

"How did you know he's the prince of the saiyans?"

"My mother Celea is a pure blooded Saiyan who was a close friend of Vegeta working under a man named Frieza."

"When I was younger, I asked my mother if there were any other saiyans besides the two of us."

"She told me about three other saiyans, Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta."

Bulma: "Raditz claimed himself as Goku's older brother, it was quite the shocker for all of us."

"All of them attacked the planet years ago, but were defeated afterwards."

Naomi: "Anyway that was off topic continue, please."

"I'm seventeen, by the way."

"So you were also a year old as well."

"We also had a run in with Frieza years ago, when we went to planet Namek."

"I was only sixteen years old when I met him."

"He was a pretty brainless and silly kid at the time."

"But that kid ended up becoming one of my best friends."

"After Goku passed away, it was like a foreshadow for things to come."

"The androids attacked an island, 9 miles southwest of south city, 6 months after Gokus death."

"All of my friends, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, my ex boyfriend, Yajirobe, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin were all murdered when they confronted both androids." "Trunks never got to see his father so me and Gohan explained to him what was he was like."

"Gohan?"

Gohan is the son of Goku.

"His wife Chi-Chi and her father Ox king are still around."

"They live at Mount Paozu. "Gohan is Trunks mentor and best friend."

"He died 3 years ago."

"That's horrible."

Bulma nods her head in agreement.

"Since Trunks is going back 20 years into the past, Gohan would look like a kid."

"Piccolo is a namekian, his skin is green and he has antennas on his head."

"He's Gohan's master and the creator of the dragon balls."

"Sort of."

"He and this other namekian named Kami."

"They are both linked because Piccolo's father, King piccolo was an evil half of Kami that split his body."

"So if one of them dies, the other one goes and so do the dragon balls."

"Krillin is short with 6 dots on his forehead."

"Tien has a third eye."

"Chiaotzu is small with white skin and red cheeks."

"He's always hanging around with Tien."

"Yajirobe hangs out with a cat named Korin at a look out and holds senzu beans that can heal a persons injuries."

"He's fat with an obnoxious and cowardly attitude."

"Vegeta is a prideful and arrogant man with tall spiky hair."

"You know that he never once told me that he loves me?"

"He didn't?"

"Mhm."

"He was too much of a hard man to say something soft like that." "You said something about dragon balls before."

"What are they?"

"The dragon balls are seven powerful orbs that have the power to grant only one wish a year."

"A green dragon named Shenron is released from the dragon balls when they are all gathered."

"He is able to grant a wish as long it is does not exceed his power." "Like making someone fall in love with you or wishing someone back to life if they have died of a natural cause."

"I was only 16 when I went on a hunt for the dragon balls with Goku."

"What about people who died many years ago?"

"He can only revive people who have died in the past year."

After one year, you will never be able to see them again."

(Great. I'm a fool for pushing my luck.)

Naomi then figured it out.

"Sounds very interesting."

All of a sudden her mind became fixated on Trunks and forgot about everything else.

"And if that's your way of asking to go back in time with Trunks then I accept."

"I'd knew you'd catch on."

"You and I can upgrade the time machine so that way you can fit once Trunks comes back from giving Goku the heart medicine."

"He's going to be so happy once he hears your coming with him.

"That's for sure." said Trunks as he leaned on the wall.

Naomi's eyes widen and stands to see Trunks walking up to her. He sets down Bulma's errands "You're gonna love it."

"L-love what?" she said nervously. "Being apart of this."

"Going back in time, finding the answer to our problems, living life the way I, I mean we want it to be."

Trunks filled her heart with possibility and hope. She smiled and nodded.

(He has such a kind and free spirit.)

"That's not the same thing you said days ago Trunks."

"Looks like that little pep talk worked wonders."

"Whatever you say, mom."

"If you need me, I'll be out in the back training."

"Ok Trunks, but be careful, don't try to draw too much attention, with your training."

He drops his jacket on the ground and walks out. Naomi's hands begin to sweat.

"Bulma, would you mind if I...?"

"Go right ahead."

She dashes out the door in anticipation. Bulma chuckles. "Break times over."

She flys out of the house and over to Trunks old training spot. She slowly sits down on a rock and observes Trunks progress in battle. She could see that he was determined and admired his way of fighting. Almost an hour had gone by and Naomi stood there still captivated and silent suppressing her powers. Just about half way done with his training Trunks turns around and sees Naomi.

"Uhh, just how long have you've been sitting there?"

"Quite a while."

"Don't mind me, continue."

"Okay."

Trunks instantly moves behind Naomi and attempts to strike her. She jumps out the way and is now caught in Trunks productive training.

"Alright, pretty boy, lets see what you're made of."

He flies toward Naomi to punch her, but misses. She attempts to kick Trunks in the arm, but it is intercepted with his forearm. They both clash, constantly trying land a clean attack. Naomi moves behind Trunks and puts him in a headlock. But then, she realized something. Trunks was going to free himself by releasing a shockwave, but was released by her. There, he was left confused. She looked down, flicking her wrist slowly and moving her arms. Her face said it all. She smiled at Trunks and he understood what had happened.

"Only one way to find out."

Naomi sat down on a rock.

Trunks lifted up her leg and began to unwrap the bandages slowly. As he did this he stared deeply at Naomi's tanned and flawless leg and blushed. Naomi looked down and blushed when he ran his hand up her leg and massaged her foot with the other.

"Is that okay?"

"Mhm." she replied smiling.

He removed the bandages from the other leg, next her stomach and finally her face. He pushed back her hair and unwrapped her forehead. His face lit up. The mark on her forehead disappeared completely. He took the bandage off her cheek and noticed how different she looked without them. Naomi looked down to avoid his smile. His forehead met with hers, giving her no choice but to look up.

"Um..." she said under her breath. She saw Trunks leaning in closer and felt something strange but pleasant next. Her eyes opened up as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

"Mmph!"

"Mm." Her eyes started to close halfway. The new sensational feeling made her cope and join him in the ballet his tongue was performing inside their mouths. She closed her eyes and she fell backwards, off the stone seat, putting him on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, And she too, wrapped her arms around him slowly. Their tongues swirled around each other moving in and out and after several minutes, Trunks pulled away in shock and apologized for getting carried away, but he had no regrets. He stood up, grabbed her hand and raised her up.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Whatever happens today was just an unfortunate accident."

"I understand."

(For the first time I was swept away and it felt simply divine.)

He caught a glimpse at her arms which had still been concealed in its bandages and cast. He removed the bandages on her right arm and looked to left.

"Your forearm..."

He said as he leaned in.

"No,no,no,no,no,no!"

"Don't touch it!"

"It still hurts."

"There you guys are."

"So you're just about healed entirely, good for you Naomi."

"Thanks."

"So.. I'm guessing the two weren't up to anything?"

"No cuddling, lifting her up to make out with her behind the rocks or anything that could lead into a night of pleas-" "Mom!"

(Whispers)

"I'm only going to say this once." "Nothing is going on between me and Naomi."

"And (says out loud) even If she was the last girl on earth I would never, ever do that with her! Bulma's mouth dropped and she looked over at Naomi. She walked up to his face and slapped him, letting an echo roam throughout the abandoned city.

"Naomi... I-I-I didn't mean that, that came out wrong."

"I didn't say that because I think you're ugly or I'm too good for a you-"

(Naomi thinking in her head: Im so embarrassed, can he just kill himself already?)

(This is getting really annoying.) "Which i don't think that at all."

"Actually, you look very..."

*Awkward Silence.*

She glared at him murderously.

"Shutting up now."

*Sigh*

"So what do those happen to be Bulma?"

(Looks at her arms)

"Your new clothes." she said as she passed it. In her hands was Naomi's new fashionable, beige boots, black skinny jeans, and a light blue, short sleeved, belly baring top. All to complement with her indestructible, silver arm bands.

"I completely forgot I was still holding them."

Naomi takes them into her arms.

"There're nice, unlike SOME people..."

"Moron." she mumbled.

He stammered on his words and sighed hopelessly as she went behind the rocks to change.

He looked at his mother with blame. She smirked, trying to hide the overwhelming laughter. "What?"

"Don't look at me, Trunks."

"You're the one who screwed up."

He looked over at were Naomi was changing.

"Hey!"

"Ease up, you still got another chance."

She walked away back inside to cook dinner.

"He's doing better than Yamcha ever could, he still might be able to win her over."

"So, how do I look?"

"Oh, I thought your mom was still here."

"She must've went inside to cook dinner or something."

Trunks looks up at Naomi and walks around her looking at her figure.

"Y-you look gorgeous".

"It suits you perfectly."

Her frown disappears. She bursts into laughter. (Now that I think about it, it was kind of funny when he kept messing up before, he's really struggling, he can be so funny when he tries to make me happy and... I just can't stay mad at him.)

"What's so funny?"

She smiles at his innocent face and flicks his head. She placed both hands on his cheeks.

"You're so cute."

"You should see your face right now, the red sparking up on your cheeks."

(At least she's not mad anymore.)

he thought.

"I'll just be just be taking this." He grabs her clothing and tiara but Naomi grabs his arm and smirks. "That reminds me."

"I'll be right back."

She jumps into the air and powers up to fly far away from him. But Trunks stops her before she can leave his sight.

"Where do you think your going? "You're still hurt and it's gonna get dark, soon."

"If you want to know, I'm just taking a little trip back to where I left my spaceship."

"I blanked out and forgot about it until now."

"I'll be back in a little, just stay here and protect your mother."

"I can take good care of myself."

"You're hurt."

"Aand?"

"It's just my forearm."

"You think I can't make it on my own?" She attempts to move him aside.

He grabs and holds her hand.

"I didn't say that."

"I'll always have your back."

"Just like how you had mine from before."

"What are you...?"

She remembers when she tried to save him after he almost drowned.

"How did you...?"

"So where is this spaceship of yours?"

"Hmp."

"Follow me."

At their fastest they both fly off in hope that the androids will not find them as they terrorize another city, far away from them. Wanting to know what he remembers she's asks him:

"Hey, what did you mean back there when you said "Just like I had your back from before?"

"You thought I was unconscious when I was drowning, but you protected from the androids didn't you?"

"I barely remember it."

"I think the only possibly way I could end up out of the water and alive was because you."

"So from now on, I'll always have your back, and you'll always have mine, right?"

He smiled.

"Absolutely."

(I would never forgive myself if anything else happened to you.)

"Down there!"

She lands in front of the spaceship and opens it by letting it scan her hand. He follows her and walks in.

"This thing doesn't look like anything my mother could craft."

"Your home planet must have a lot of technology if they were able to create this."

"Not really."

"This spaceship was on the planet for a long time and we don't exactly know where it came from."

(I can't tell him about where this spaceship came from at all, he can never know what happened.) She drops her head and thinks back.

(Why must I make things more complicated that it should? He's not even suppose to be here. If I have to I knock him out or come back late at night, then I'll...) She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice Trunks leave. She turned around and saw that he was missing.

"Haha, very funny. I know you're out here, Trunks."

When she didn't hear a response and saw his sword on the ground she started to worry. (He's just trying to scare me.) An explosion had occurred in the distance. (Okay, now I'm worried.) (What if the androids knocked him unconscious and snatched him away while I wasn't looking?) (They don't have power levels after all.) Her hands and feet began to sweat with fear.

"Trunks! Trunks!"

He was hiding up in one of the trees watching from a good angle. He looked down at her smiling and was laughing quietly. Seeing how tense she was, he pounced on her pushing him and Naomi down a hill. He landed on top of her and pinned her down.

*Gasps*

"Missed me?"

"Are you brain damaged?!"

"That wasn't funny."

"But you're smiling."

"Besides that's very sweet of you."

"You looked like you were going to cry, as if I was actually defeated by the androids."

"Looks like you can't live without me."

"Can you?"

She turned her head blushing and pouting.

"I-l wasn't going to cry and... and.."

"And what?"

"Shut up already, my god."

She growled playfully and rolled herself on top of him. Her face met with his just like before and when it looked like they were about to kiss, Naomi dropped her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was knocked out quickly. He wrapped his arms around her back and looked up at the clouds. Something was bothering him.

"What was that explosion?"

"And where did it come from?"

He looked down at her and chuckled at her innocent little face and kissed her forehead. He too, fell asleep on the grassy bed. His dreams started out pleasurable, but the longer he slept, the darker his dreams became. It took place it the ruins of West City. He'd been defeated by both androids and was followed back home. As he limped closer and closer to his house Naomi and Bulma ran out. He fell to the ground which looked like he had perished. Naomi tried to rush to his aid but was stopped by 17 and 18. She backed away from them until she and Bulma were against the wall. He slowly looked up and saw how easily both androids cornered them and grabbed their necks. 17 grabbed Bulma's neck and 18 grabbed Naomi's. He could hear Naomi moaning out to them to stop. At that moment Bulma's fell back & Naomi's hands dropped to her sides. In his dreams he was clenching his fist and banging it on the ground in misery, but in reality, he was suffocating Naomi in his arms. She lowly called out his name, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and gasped in terror. He loosened his grip on her, letting her breathe.

"Im so sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"You know I wouldn't do that."

He placed her down gently and walked up the hill towards the space ship. Letting out deep breaths, Naomi stood up and walked alongside him.

"Is there any reason why you were choking me to death in your

sleep?"

"No. I've must've overacted from my dreams."

"What were you- Well! It's about time we brought this thing back to my mom."

"She might be able to turn it into a capsule for you."

(There's no use in asking again he'll probably just cut me off again.)

They lifted the ship from both ends and brought it back to Capsule Corp. Eventually, the dark clouds of the night emerged once again. They set it down in the back of capsule corp with the other broken machines.

"You start unloading."

"I'm going to go surprise my mother and grab something the two of us can eat."

"Alright."

She smiled and walked inside towards the first box. She saw her old diary and held it in her mouth while she picked up the first box. But when she picked it up her eyes widened.

"What am I doing?!"

She dropped the box and ran to her room. She grabbed the book from her mouth and threw it at the wall, were it had hit a picture of Bulma and Vegeta. Her breathing became uneasy and she held her head squeezing her black hair as if she had been strangling someone.

"I must be losing my mind!"

"I've been gone for too long."

"I can leave right now if I just have a fractured forearm."

"But why can't I?!"

"There's nothing unique about them."

"Could it be- an image of Trunks pops up in her head. She laughs in denial.

"No, no. It couldn't be."

Her foot pushes the bed on an uneven angle.

"They're just as weak and worthless as any other person on this planet."

She sits on the bed holding her head, just about ready to cry. "Hey."

"Are you okay?"

She got lucky. She predicted that the voice belonged to Trunks but instead it was Bulma, in her nightgown, all set to go to sleep. "Yea, I'm fine."

"You seem upset."

"I heard a crash and I came to check on you."

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

Naomi lys down.

*Bulma yawns*

"I'm exhausted."

"Good Night, Naomi."

"Good night."

And she walks out the door.

"I still don't understand."

She stands up.

"I'll think this out in the shower."

She grabs her light red towel and heads to the bathroom.

"Naomi, It's not much, but my mom left a bento for both of us."

"Huh?"

"Where'd she go?"

He set the bento down on the nightstand and sat on the bed.

He looked around the room and sees broken glass on the floor.

"What happened here?"

He carefully picks up the broken glass and throws it out. Then he picks up both the book and the picture frame and sets it down on the dresser.

"Who's does this belong to?"

"It's probably old."

He flips through the book and stops on the first page. He reads the writing on front:

"Diary of Naomi"

"This is Naomi's diary?!"

"I never thought she still had one of these."

"Naomi never wanted to talk about her past and I'll never get an opportunity like this again."

"This is my chance."

Anxious and eager to find more about her, Trunks takes the diary to his room and explores her secrets.

s  
Naomi woke up to find the rays of sunlight blinding her eyes. She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds and sat up. She put both feet on the ground and slowly stood up. She couldn't her weight on both feet so she collapsed. She tried again using the nightstand and moved closer and closer to the window. When she was about to open the window, Trunks appeared right in front of the door. "What are doing out of bed?"  
He said so suspiciously.  
"Just my luck." she said under her breath. Naomi had intended on leaving and returning home. With a suspicious looking Trunks at the door, Naomi comes up with a lie at the top of her head.  
"I was just going to open the window to get some fresh air, but it looks like I can't walk on my feet, at least not yet."  
"Lemme help you then."  
He put his hands on her waist, lifts her up, and gently places her on the windowsill. Her cheeks turn pink.  
"Thank you."  
She opens the window and looks at the remains of what used to be west city.  
"You lived here or were you guys driven out of your home and found this place?"  
"We lived here our entire lives." "Ever since those monsters surfaced years ago, many of us went into hiding or died."  
"Mom used to tell me that West City was so lively and amazing."  
"I just wish I got to see it."  
A gust of wind makes its way through the window past Naomi's straight face. Trunks face became bleak. To break the short silence, Trunks stomach begins to growl. "That's disgusting."  
Naomi's stomach growled even louder causing her to sigh in embarrassment.  
"Disgusting, huh?"  
"And that's coming from a princess." Naomi begins to stammer but is unable to speak as Bulma let's out a small chuckle. "So what have you two lovebirds been talking about?"  
Their faces turn red.  
"L-l-l-lovebirds?!" said Naomi. "Mom, please don't jump to conclusions."  
"We just met and we were just talking about West City t-that's all."  
"Okay."  
"Whatever you say, son."  
"Since the two of you are up, would you care join me for some breakfast?"  
"That's sounds great." said Trunks. He was about to run out of the room until he remembered Naomi.  
"Need some help?" She looks down at her feet.  
"I guess so."  
With a smile on his face Trunks takes Naomi into his arms and looks down, directly in her eyes. "Does it hurt?"  
Naomi looks up with a face full of innocence.  
"N-n-no, not at all. It actually feels nice."  
"Good, I'm glad your comfortable."  
"Am I a little heavy for you?"  
He shakes his head.  
"Nope, you're perfectly fine."  
"Trunks if you don't come don't come down here, I'm gonna eat all your breakfast!"  
"Not if I can help it!"  
He rushes after his mom. Naomi continues to look up at his face and down at his arms. She then puts a hand on her heart. She thinks to herself.  
(Why is my heart beating so fast?) (And thats right.)  
(Getting off this planet is gonna be harder than I thought.)  
(And in my current state there's no way I could make it out there on my own.)  
(I guess I have no choice but to stay for a little bit.)  
Naomi ate breakfast and was carried up back up to her room were she took a shower and went on with the rest of her day. But after breakfast, Trunks was to stay in bed from that day forward. His injuries had worsened from adding Naomi's weight to his own when he was carrying her. Just after five days, Trunks was back on his feet. Unfortunately, Naomi was to stay at Capsule Corp for a little longer, but she never gave up on trying to escape. After Trunks was healed he spent almost every minute of every day nursing Naomi back to health and giving her the comfort she needs. The more they talked the stronger their feelings for each other grew. One day, Naomi stuck her head out of her room to see Bulma walking back and forth as if she working on something important. Feeling distrust in her legs, Naomi levitated slightly above the ground. She found Bulma working continuously on the time machine downstairs. She leaned at entrance and surprised Bulma.  
"You haven't slept in days, haven't you?"  
Bulma turns to Naomi with a smile on her face.  
"Yeah, you could say that." "Taking care of one extra person exhausts all my energy."  
"I barely have enough strength to work on this."  
"Since Trunks is healed now he can help speed up the process so I can at least get a good night's sleep."  
"And it's no picnic being a mother as well."  
"Trunks is out getting some errands done for me."  
*Yawns*  
"Then how bout I get to work?"  
"You'll need the extra hands."  
"But you still can't work in your condition."  
"If you want to get better, you better not put anymore strain on your body."  
(She's got a point, the sooner I can get better, the sooner I can leave.)  
"Fine."  
"Even if I did allow you to help, would you even know what to do?"  
"Probably."  
"My father was a mechanist and a great martial artist."  
"He taught me everything he knew about machines."  
"You must have a lot of guts taking a risk this big and you must have a bold imagination if you single-handily built this contraption."  
"You mind telling me why?"  
"I appreciate the flattery."  
"After all I am the one with the brilliant scientific mind in charge of capsule corporation, The greatest company in the world."  
"Besides I thought you really didn't care about any of this and that you're probably thinking that this "piece of junk" is a waste of time and wont work."  
"Well you never know till you try." (Hmm, she's more optimistic than trunks was about the machine.) Bulma relaxes her muscles by taking a break. Naomi sees the word "HOPE!" again.  
"What does this mean?"  
"Oh that, I put it there for Trunks."  
"If he is to go back in time to reshape our future he must remember to never lose hope."  
"You still never told me why did you built this."  
"That's a bit of a long story."  
"I would have to tell you about HIM in order for you to understand."  
"Him?"  
"Goku, of course."  
"16 years ago, when Trunks was only a year old, a Saiyan named Goku passed from this earth from a fatal heart virus."  
"He was the Earth's hero."  
"Another Saiyan?" she interrupted.  
"Yep."  
"Goku was a pure Saiyan and can also transform into a super saiyan just like you, Trunks, Gohan, and my lover Vegeta."  
"Wait you mean thee Vegeta?"  
"The prince of the saiyans Vegeta?"  
"Are you dead serious?"  
"Yep. I'm one lucky girl."  
"How did you know he's the prince of the saiyans?"  
"My mother Celea is a pure blooded Saiyan who was a close friend of Vegeta working under a man named Frieza."  
"When I was younger, I asked my mother if there were any other saiyans besides the two of us."  
"She told me about three other saiyans, Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta."  
Bulma: "Raditz claimed himself as Goku's older brother, it was quite the shocker for all of us."  
"All of them attacked the planet years ago, but were defeated afterwards."  
Naomi: "Anyway that was off topic continue, please."  
"I'm seventeen, by the way."  
"So you were also a year old as well."  
"We also had a run in with Frieza years ago, when we went to planet Namek."  
"I was only sixteen years old when I met him."  
"He was a pretty brainless and silly kid at the time."  
"But that kid ended up becoming one of my best friends."  
"After Goku passed away, it was like a foreshadow for things to come."  
"The androids attacked an island, 9 miles southwest of south city, 6 months after Gokus death."  
"All of my friends, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, my ex boyfriend, Yajirobe, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin were all murdered when they confronted both androids." "Trunks never got to see his father so me and Gohan explained to him what was he was like."  
"Gohan?"  
Gohan is the son of Goku.  
"His wife Chi-Chi and her father Ox king are still around."  
"They live at Mount Paozu. "Gohan is Trunks mentor and best friend."  
"He died 3 years ago."  
"That's horrible."  
Bulma nods her head in agreement.  
"Since Trunks is going back 20 years into the past, Gohan would look like a kid."  
"Piccolo is a namekian, his skin is green and he has antennas on his head."  
"He's Gohan's master and the creator of the dragon balls."  
"Sort of."  
"He and this other namekian named Kami."  
"They are both linked because Piccolo's father, King piccolo was an evil half of Kami that split his body."  
"So if one of them dies, the other one goes and so do the dragon balls."  
"Krillin is short with 6 dots on his forehead."  
"Tien has a third eye."  
"Chiaotzu is small with white skin and red cheeks."  
"He's always hanging around with Tien."  
"Yajirobe hangs out with a cat named Korin at a look out and holds senzu beans that can heal a persons injuries."  
"He's fat with an obnoxious and cowardly attitude."  
"Vegeta is a prideful and arrogant man with tall spiky hair."  
"You know that he never once told me that he loves me?"  
"He didn't?"  
"Mhm."  
"He was too much of a hard man to say something soft like that." "You said something about dragon balls before."  
"What are they?"  
"The dragon balls are seven powerful orbs that have the power to grant only one wish a year."  
"A green dragon named Shenron is released from the dragon balls when they are all gathered."  
"He is able to grant a wish as long it is does not exceed his power." "Like making someone fall in love with you or wishing someone back to life if they have died of a natural cause."  
"I was only 16 when I went on a hunt for the dragon balls with Goku."  
"What about people who died many years ago?"  
"He can only revive people who have died in the past year."  
After one year, you will never be able to see them again."  
(Great. I'm a fool for pushing my luck.)  
Naomi then figured it out.  
"Sounds very interesting."  
All of a sudden her mind became fixated on Trunks and forgot about everything else.  
"And if that's your way of asking to go back in time with Trunks then I accept."  
"I'd knew you'd catch on."  
"You and I can upgrade the time machine so that way you can fit once Trunks comes back from giving Goku the heart medicine."  
"He's going to be so happy once he hears your coming with him.  
"That's for sure." said Trunks as he leaned on the wall.  
Naomi's eyes widen and stands to see Trunks walking up to her. He sets down Bulma's errands "You're gonna love it."  
"L-love what?" she said nervously. "Being apart of this."  
"Going back in time, finding the answer to our problems, living life the way I, I mean we want it to be."  
Trunks filled her heart with possibility and hope. She smiled and nodded.  
(He has such a kind and free spirit.)  
"That's not the same thing you said days ago Trunks."  
"Looks like that little pep talk worked wonders."  
"Whatever you say, mom."  
"If you need me, I'll be out in the back training."  
"Ok Trunks, but be careful, don't try to draw too much attention, with your training."  
He drops his jacket on the ground and walks out. Naomi's hands begin to sweat.  
"Bulma, would you mind if I...?"  
"Go right ahead."  
She dashes out the door in anticipation. Bulma chuckles. "Break times over."  
She flys out of the house and over to Trunks old training spot. She slowly sits down on a rock and observes Trunks progress in battle. She could see that he was determined and admired his way of fighting. Almost an hour had gone by and Naomi stood there still captivated and silent suppressing her powers. Just about half way done with his training Trunks turns around and sees Naomi.  
"Uhh, just how long have you've been sitting there?"  
"Quite a while."  
"Don't mind me, continue."  
"Okay."  
Trunks instantly moves behind Naomi and attempts to strike her. She jumps out the way and is now caught in Trunks productive training.  
"Alright, pretty boy, lets see what you're made of."  
He flies toward Naomi to punch her, but misses. She attempts to kick Trunks in the arm, but it is intercepted with his forearm. They both clash, constantly trying land a clean attack. Naomi moves behind Trunks and puts him in a headlock. But then, she realized something. Trunks was going to free himself by releasing a shockwave, but was released by her. There, he was left confused. She looked down, flicking her wrist slowly and moving her arms. Her face said it all. She smiled at Trunks and he understood what had happened.  
"Only one way to find out."  
Naomi sat down on a rock.  
Trunks lifted up her leg and began to unwrap the bandages slowly. As he did this he stared deeply at Naomi's tanned and flawless leg and blushed. Naomi looked down and blushed when he ran his hand up her leg and massaged her foot with the other.  
"Is that okay?"  
"Mhm." she replied smiling.  
He removed the bandages from the other leg, next her stomach and finally her face. He pushed back her hair and unwrapped her forehead. His face lit up. The mark on her forehead disappeared completely. He took the bandage off her cheek and noticed how different she looked without them. Naomi looked down to avoid his smile. His forehead met with hers, giving her no choice but to look up.  
"Um..." she said under her breath. She saw Trunks leaning in closer and felt something strange but pleasant next. Her eyes opened up as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.  
"Mmph!"  
"Mm." Her eyes started to close halfway. The new sensational feeling made her cope and join him in the ballet his tongue was performing inside their mouths. She closed her eyes and she fell backwards, off the stone seat, putting him on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, And she too, wrapped her arms around him slowly. Their tongues swirled around each other moving in and out and after several minutes, Trunks pulled away in shock and apologized for getting carried away, but he had no regrets. He stood up, grabbed her hand and raised her up.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"Whatever happens today was just an unfortunate accident."  
"I understand."  
(For the first time I was swept away and it felt simply divine.)  
He caught a glimpse at her arms which had still been concealed in its bandages and cast. He removed the bandages on her right arm and looked to left.  
"Your forearm..."  
He said as he leaned in.  
"No,no,no,no,no,no!"  
"Don't touch it!"  
"It still hurts."  
"There you guys are."  
"So you're just about healed entirely, good for you Naomi."  
"Thanks."  
"So.. I'm guessing the two weren't up to anything?"  
"No cuddling, lifting her up to make out with her behind the rocks or anything that could lead into a night of pleas-" "Mom!"  
(Whispers)  
"I'm only going to say this once." "Nothing is going on between me and Naomi."  
"And (says out loud) even If she was the last girl on earth I would never, ever do that with her! Bulma's mouth dropped and she looked over at Naomi. She walked up to his face and slapped him, letting an echo roam throughout the abandoned city.  
"Naomi... I-I-I didn't mean that, that came out wrong."  
"I didn't say that because I think you're ugly or I'm too good for a you-"  
(Naomi thinking in her head: Im so embarrassed, can he just kill himself already?)  
(This is getting really annoying.) "Which i don't think that at all."  
"Actually, you look very..."  
*Awkward Silence.*  
She glared at him murderously.  
"Shutting up now."  
*Sigh*  
"So what do those happen to be Bulma?"  
(Looks at her arms)  
"Your new clothes." she said as she passed it. In her hands was Naomi's new fashionable, beige boots, black skinny jeans, and a light blue, short sleeved, belly baring top. All to complement with her indestructible, silver arm bands.  
"I completely forgot I was still holding them."  
Naomi takes them into her arms.  
"There're nice, unlike SOME people..."  
"Moron." she mumbled.  
He stammered on his words and sighed hopelessly as she went behind the rocks to change.  
He looked at his mother with blame. She smirked, trying to hide the overwhelming laughter. "What?"  
"Don't look at me, Trunks."  
"You're the one who screwed up."  
He looked over at were Naomi was changing.  
"Hey!"  
"Ease up, you still got another chance."  
She walked away back inside to cook dinner.  
"He's doing better than Yamcha ever could, he still might be able to win her over."  
"So, how do I look?"  
"Oh, I thought your mom was still here."  
"She must've went inside to cook dinner or something."  
Trunks looks up at Naomi and walks around her looking at her figure.  
"Y-you look gorgeous".  
"It suits you perfectly."  
Her frown disappears. She bursts into laughter. (Now that I think about it, it was kind of funny when he kept messing up before, he's really struggling, he can be so funny when he tries to make me happy and... I just can't stay mad at him.)  
"What's so funny?"  
She smiles at his innocent face and flicks his head. She placed both hands on his cheeks.  
"You're so cute."  
"You should see your face right now, the red sparking up on your cheeks."  
(At least she's not mad anymore.)  
he thought.  
"I'll just be just be taking this." He grabs her clothing and tiara but Naomi grabs his arm and smirks. "That reminds me."  
"I'll be right back."  
She jumps into the air and powers up to fly far away from him. But Trunks stops her before she can leave his sight.  
"Where do you think your going? "You're still hurt and it's gonna get dark, soon."  
"If you want to know, I'm just taking a little trip back to where I left my spaceship."  
"I blanked out and forgot about it until now."  
"I'll be back in a little, just stay here and protect your mother."  
"I can take good care of myself."  
"You're hurt."  
"Aand?"  
"It's just my forearm."  
"You think I can't make it on my own?" She attempts to move him aside.  
He grabs and holds her hand.  
"I didn't say that."  
"I'll always have your back."  
"Just like how you had mine from before."  
"What are you...?"  
She remembers when she tried to save him after he almost drowned.  
"How did you...?"  
"So where is this spaceship of yours?"  
"Hmp."  
"Follow me."  
At their fastest they both fly off in hope that the androids will not find them as they terrorize another city, far away from them. Wanting to know what he remembers she's asks him:  
"Hey, what did you mean back there when you said "Just like I had your back from before?"  
"You thought I was unconscious when I was drowning, but you protected from the androids didn't you?"  
"I barely remember it."  
"I think the only possibly way I could end up out of the water and alive was because you."  
"So from now on, I'll always have your back, and you'll always have mine, right?"  
He smiled.  
"Absolutely."  
(I would never forgive myself if anything else happened to you.)  
"Down there!"  
She lands in front of the spaceship and opens it by letting it scan her hand. He follows her and walks in.  
"This thing doesn't look like anything my mother could craft."  
"Your home planet must have a lot of technology if they were able to create this."  
"Not really."  
"This spaceship was on the planet for a long time and we don't exactly know where it came from."  
(I can't tell him about where this spaceship came from at all, he can never know what happened.) She drops her head and thinks back.  
(Why must I make things more complicated that it should? He's not even suppose to be here. If I have to I knock him out or come back late at night, then I'll...) She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice Trunks leave. She turned around and saw that he was missing.  
"Haha, very funny. I know you're out here, Trunks."  
When she didn't hear a response and saw his sword on the ground she started to worry. (He's just trying to scare me.) An explosion had occurred in the distance. (Okay, now I'm worried.) (What if the androids knocked him unconscious and snatched him away while I wasn't looking?) (They don't have power levels after all.) Her hands and feet began to sweat with fear.  
"Trunks! Trunks!"  
He was hiding up in one of the trees watching from a good angle. He looked down at her smiling and was laughing quietly. Seeing how tense she was, he pounced on her pushing him and Naomi down a hill. He landed on top of her and pinned her down.  
*Gasps*  
"Missed me?"  
"Are you brain damaged?!"  
"That wasn't funny."  
"But you're smiling."  
"Besides that's very sweet of you."  
"You looked like you were going to cry, as if I was actually defeated by the androids."  
"Looks like you can't live without me."  
"Can you?"  
She turned her head blushing and pouting.  
"I-l wasn't going to cry and... and.."  
"And what?"  
"Shut up already, my god."  
She growled playfully and rolled herself on top of him. Her face met with his just like before and when it looked like they were about to kiss, Naomi dropped her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was knocked out quickly. He wrapped his arms around her back and looked up at the clouds. Something was bothering him.  
"What was that explosion?"  
"And where did it come from?"  
He looked down at her and chuckled at her innocent little face and kissed her forehead. He too, fell asleep on the grassy bed. His dreams started out pleasurable, but the longer he slept, the darker his dreams became. It took place it the ruins of West City. He'd been defeated by both androids and was followed back home. As he limped closer and closer to his house Naomi and Bulma ran out. He fell to the ground which looked like he had perished. Naomi tried to rush to his aid but was stopped by 17 and 18. She backed away from them until she and Bulma were against the wall. He slowly looked up and saw how easily both androids cornered them and grabbed their necks. 17 grabbed Bulma's neck and 18 grabbed Naomi's. He could hear Naomi moaning out to them to stop. At that moment Bulma's fell back & Naomi's hands dropped to her sides. In his dreams he was clenching his fist and banging it on the ground in misery, but in reality, he was suffocating Naomi in his arms. She lowly called out his name, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and gasped in terror. He loosened his grip on her, letting her breathe.  
"Im so sorry."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Are you trying to kill me?!"  
"You know I wouldn't do that."  
He placed her down gently and walked up the hill towards the space ship. Letting out deep breaths, Naomi stood up and walked alongside him.  
"Is there any reason why you were choking me to death in your  
sleep?"  
"No. I've must've overacted from my dreams."  
"What were you- Well! It's about time we brought this thing back to my mom."  
"She might be able to turn it into a capsule for you."  
(There's no use in asking again he'll probably just cut me off again.)  
They lifted the ship from both ends and brought it back to Capsule Corp. Eventually, the dark clouds of the night emerged once again. They set it down in the back of capsule corp with the other broken machines.  
"You start unloading."  
"I'm going to go surprise my mother and grab something the two of us can eat."  
"Alright."  
She smiled and walked inside towards the first box. She saw her old diary and held it in her mouth while she picked up the first box. But when she picked it up her eyes widened.  
"What am I doing?!"  
She dropped the box and ran to her room. She grabbed the book from her mouth and threw it at the wall, were it had hit a picture of Bulma and Vegeta. Her breathing became uneasy and she held her head squeezing her black hair as if she had been strangling someone.  
"I must be losing my mind!"  
"I've been gone for too long."  
"I can leave right now if I just have a fractured forearm."  
"But why can't I?!"  
"There's nothing unique about them."  
"Could it be- an image of Trunks pops up in her head. She laughs in denial.  
"No, no. It couldn't be."  
Her foot pushes the bed on an uneven angle.  
"They're just as weak and worthless as any other person on this planet."  
She sits on the bed holding her head, just about ready to cry. "Hey."  
"Are you okay?"  
She got lucky. She predicted that the voice belonged to Trunks but instead it was Bulma, in her nightgown, all set to go to sleep. "Yea, I'm fine."  
"You seem upset."  
"I heard a crash and I came to check on you."  
"Thank you, but I'm fine."  
Naomi lys down.  
*Bulma yawns*  
"I'm exhausted."  
"Good Night, Naomi."  
"Good night."  
And she walks out the door.  
"I still don't understand."  
She stands up.  
"I'll think this out in the shower."  
She grabs her light red towel and heads to the bathroom.  
"Naomi, It's not much, but my mom left a bento for both of us."  
"Huh?"  
"Where'd she go?"  
He set the bento down on the nightstand and sat on the bed.  
He looked around the room and sees broken glass on the floor.  
"What happened here?"  
He carefully picks up the broken glass and throws it out. Then he picks up both the book and the picture frame and sets it down on the dresser.  
"Who's does this belong to?"  
"It's probably old."  
He flips through the book and stops on the first page. He reads the writing on front:  
"Diary of Naomi"  
"This is Naomi's diary?!"  
"I never thought she still had one of these."  
"Naomi never wanted to talk about her past and I'll never get an opportunity like this again."  
"This is my chance."  
Anxious and eager to find more about her, Trunks takes the diary to his room and explores her secrets.


	5. It's Time You Knew

It's Time You Knew  
Not long after Trunks took the diary to his room and turned of the lights pretending he was sleeping, Naomi stepped out of the shower and put on her silk robe. She ate the bento that Trunks left for her and fell into a long, deep, sleep, unaware that her journal of secrets had went missing. He locked his room, grabbed a flashlight, and read underneath the covers. He scrolled through the book and saw a lot of information from her days as child. His voice was barely above a whisper.  
"There's no possible way how I can read all of this in one night."  
But then there was a black ribbon sticking out of the edges of the pages. He flipped to the page and gasped at the writing. Unlike the others, this page and about a couple of more pages ahead of it were written with the same color ink: A dark red color that boldly resembled blood.  
"I guess I'll start here."  
"Apparently, this was written on November 20th in Age 781."

Naomi's POV  
"June 13th, A day, where I was never the same."  
It's been a while since I wrote in here. The last time, I believe was on the 8th of June. It was one of those precious days which everyone could enjoy. It was sunny, the air was cool and the grasslands and trees dyed in a variety of colors which helped create the perfect scenery my home had painted never looked better. I wouldn't have described any other way. It was paradise. But, that perfect scenery was nothing but a painted picture being faded away, and the end result: a barren wasteland. Thankfully, this picture was only a temporary image. It was a normal and simple day on the 13th, there wasn't a single cloud in sight and there I was in my house looking at the view of the Erufian city and the royal palace from my old home. cliffside. I was sitting on the roof, enjoying the refreshing breeze, in my blue denim shorts, long sleeved shirt. On top of it was my strawberry red graffiti styled tank top with my name imprinted at the bottom right hand corner. I let my hair down and in my ears were my small gold hoop earrings. My mom was downstairs cuddling up next to my dad. What they were most likely doing down there was either talking or making out. Neither one of them seemed to age no matter how they old they got. My father was 44 years old and my mother followed up at age 41. Not bad since I was only 15 years old. I jumped through the window opening into my room and looked at my clock and the hour and minute hands finally decided to hit 2. I put on my shoes, grabbed my light pink purse with my bikini and rushed down the stairs. I was making my way to the door until my mother stopped me before I could touch the door knob. She asked me where was I going. I was going down into the city to pick up Yasmin and my other friends for the beach party we had planned. My mother and father implied me to have fun and said no boys allowed. My mom wanted me to reproduce more of our saiyan kind but not with someone of the Erufian race. My father on the other hand just didn't want his little girl losing her innocence. I told them they had nothing to worry about. I jumped off the cliff where my house was perched upon and descended into the city below. I could spy out Yasmin's house from a mile away. She was waiting for me outside of her house. She was in her silver white dress, with her dark purple one piece underneath. Wearing her orange flip flops, and had a light green towel in her arm. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she was wearing her charm bracelet and her favorite pearl earrings. I greeted her with a normal hug and out of politeness of my heart said hello to her mom and dad. We walked a couple of blocks up. We talked a little bit along the way. It seemed that Yasmin was hiding something from me. I kept bothering her until she gave in, but it didn't work. I thought eventually, she'd tell me. There were six of us that we had to pick up. The third person that we were going to pick up was Leum. He supplied us with food and water. It was always a pain walking to his house since he is the queens adoptive son. When we made it to the heart of the city everything decided to go horribly wrong...

An ominous gust of wind blew right pass us. We had a strong feeling in our hearts that some thing was wrong. Everyone else around us could sense it too. We looked at each other then at every person that was behind us. All of the children that were playing in the street froze with worry and every adult and teenager in the area looked up in the sky and all around them. The winds were growing stronger by the minute. Soon we were unable to see anything with sediment and dust blowing in our eyes. The sky's blue color changed to a strange gray color. Everyone behind us mumbled in confusion. Yasmin and I asked ourselves what was going on with the weather. When we thought that it couldn't get worse than this, the sun became completely shrouded in the velvet clouds that let out intense bursts of thunder and lightning. Erufians everywhere ran and tried to take shelter. Me and Yasmin stayed together and in return we got blown away. The winds carried Yasmin far away from me. I tried calling out for her but she couldn't hear me. Just then I saw it. It was a shadowy figure that resembled a person. I couldn't make it out well because the lightning had struck the ground and fires roared and spread to the homes and buildings of the innocent. Eru NEVER had storms. It was either sunny or raining lightly. Storms were symbols of danger and disruptions with the planets balance. And it could mean things would only get worse. The lightning smacked the trees and grasslands turning them into fiery seas. The thunder was ear ringing. Everyone was running and what I remembered that day was that I was trampled by the mobs of frantic citizens. I had cuts and scrapes on my body and I lost my pink bag in the process. My outfit was dirtied but I had bigger things to worry about. When I tried to look at what was ahead of me, I heard a voice that could summon the devil himself. It was diabolic, his laugh brung fear into the hearts of the Erufians I saw. We only saw and heard explosions here and there all over the city. Soldiers that fought to maintain the peace and stillness of the utopia had divided themselves up into small groups to cover more ground. But the way how I saw it, they were tossed aside, bloody and beaten laying either dead or barely alive on the ground. They said that there were too many but I only saw and sensed one. The screams and cries of people in anguish and apprehension were so loud I could barely hear myself think. It was catastrophic. I was only a little scared, but I was mostly concerned about my friends and my father and my mother. But I didn't sense any decreases or increases with my parents energies. The next loud explosion that I heard was at the palace. This one was different from all the others. The ground started to shake and sky boomed in my ears. It was risky flying in such dangerous weather, but I did it anyway. The main building that was once the magnificent home of the queen and her son was demolished. One side of the palace was completely destroyed and vulnerable to the lightnings touch. I flew around the sides to find Leum and his mother. I only saw guards and maids and servants rushing out of the palace or in search for the ones they love. On the other side, the buildings and towers surrounding it, were crumbling at the seems, ready to become ruins themselves. I flew past the guards that were either running or trying to restrict me from seeing Cordelia. I was stopped by much bigger guards that seemed to be blocking the queens room. In all the commotion I heard Cordelia talking to another person in the room. However, it wasn't Leum. To me it sounded like she reasoning and pleading to the person responsible for the storm and the destruction of the city. I demanded the guards to take me to see Leum, but they instead grabbed my tail and started to squeeze it. I learned not to feel pain in my tail when I was younger, but they gripped and twisted it in a way that could've burned the skin. I was thrown out the "palace", without the slightest hint were Leum was. But the second the guards threw me out to suffocate amongst the ashes, I heard another scream from the top of the roof. I was coughing and I believed I saw something falling from the roof or I thought the smoke was making see things. Unfortunately, I was correct. Something did fall from the roof. It landed right in front of me. Like any other person, I shrieked and backed away. I looked up and there, I saw on top of a pile of rubble, was Cordelia. She was beaten like she had engaged in battle. The melted rubble broke her fall. She turned her head and saw me. She weakly called out my name. Her beautiful voice was gone and became unrecognizable. I moved in closer and asked her the reason for her poor condition, but she could've cared less. She insisted that I put an end to the chaos and save her race from extinction. Apparently, Cordelia was the reason for all of this mayhem. She told me that the plague destroying the city and her brothers and sisters was a man reborn out of darkness. I only obtained a small fragment of his name. A swarm of Erufian guards and sages and servants crowded Cordelia to deliver her to the infirmary. I was running out of time. I could sense the monster in multiple areas around the city making him almost impossible to track, so I had no choice but to use myself as bait. I raised my ki and started flying away from the city. A few minutes later, someone grabbed the back of my head and face planted me into the ashes. Before I could lift my head up, he began sliding me across the ground, skinning my face and body and then sent me flying through several buildings. I've never felt power like that before. My white shirt was ripped here and there, the bottom and center of my shirt was singed and one of my straps popped. I picked myself up and the first thing I saw was an arm as dark as shadow. It had looked like the darkness that had claimed his arm wanted to spread as is made its way up to his neck and down his chest. I looked into his red violet eyes filled with it all, hate, rage, and malice. He was a giant compared to me, with a body molded into a weapon. Golden blond with tanned skin, this monstrosity is Kaden, Queen Cordelia's son. It was only after our bout that I learned of his true identity. He addressed himself as Kumori at the time. His arms gripped my body and he raised me up to his face. He was crushing my lungs, my ribs, and my spirit. I spit in his eye, but only made him tighten his grip on me. I kicked him from beneath his chin, but his face hardly even budge. When he saw me vomit up blood a few seconds later, he released me, but only to knee me in my side. He was able to classify me as a saiyan, since he was familiar with my tail. He thought that for a girl like me with a power level above the average full blooded saiyan, I should've been able to put up a good fight. I wasn't. It was shameful and disgraceful. He mocked my race, thrashed my body all over the city, and pushed in me severe ways in order for me to satisfy his desires.  
I couldn't even lay one scratch on him. At my strongest, he said that attacks merely tickled him. When I thought I had injured him, he replied to me saying it was a free shot. I've never felt so helpless. I was crawling, using my hands to pull me up and begging to stop. He grabbed my ankle hanged me upside down. My sight became blurred, I lost so much blood that I was ready to faint any minute, but that's when he directed his attention elsewhere. He whispered in my ear his that he sensed two power levels coming from a cliff that glared down on the city. He knew that they meant a lot to me as he saw my face expression change. He said he would pay them a little "visit". I weakly told him to stay away from them or he'll regret it. But that only intrigued him more. Questioning me on what could I do, a poor, helpless weakling who couldn't even lay a bruise on him even if he wanted me to. The last thing I remember him saying before I passed out was that once he finished off those two, he'll return and wait will await me is a slow and painful descent into death. I closed my eyes and he dropped me. Echoing in the distance was a what seemed low, but dreadful laugh. I had no idea how long I slept, maybe for about an hour. I woke up in a room. Underground and untouched. A pink haired girl with dark blue eyes looks down at me. My close friend, Kura. I sat up shocked as if I had awoken from a nightmare. Her mother and father greet me and asks me how I felt. While I was asleep Kura and her mother did the best they could to heal my wounds. With little power they had they replenished my strength to almost full power. I no longer felt faint with plenty of liquids injected into me. I told them about who attacked and destroyed the metropolis. They seemed to make better sense of the situation than I did. I didn't bother to ask why because I saw something in the corner of the room just sitting there, isolated from everyone. I only saw long brown hair. I walked closer and closer to it. None of the members of her family attempted to stop me. I laid a hand on the shoulder and turned the body around. I saw her. My sister. There was more blood and dirt on her face rather then tears. Her beautiful face was smothered. She thought I was a ghost. She couldn't believe that was alive, neither could I. We hugged in relief and I asked her what happened after we were separated. She too, was attacked, but fled and didn't look back. The warriors from the palace and a few other local Erufians protected her. She heard their screams and cries of pain. When she look back she said she watched as one of them had their head stomped on and crushed and the monsters feet. He set his eyes on her but she suppressed her energy and vanished in the smoke. She ran as she could to her house which had fallen. Her dad was at the side holding the hand of someone inside. She prayed for it to be someone else but it was the last person she wanted it to be, her own mother. Her mother grabbed her hand and and filled her head with words she said that would be her last. Yasmin, in denial put it aside and her father removed the  
parts of the house that were crushing her, but as he did this Yasmin's mother passed away with her unborn baby. I never knew. I never knew Yasmin's mother was pregnant. She was planning on telling everyone about the news today at the beach but never got the chance. At that point I realized that was wasting time. Yasmin looked into my eyes, and saw me biting my lips and making them bleed. She saw the ferocity and fear in my eyes. I slammed her into the wall and blasted a hole in the ceiling. I roared at all of them to stay here. Kura and Yasmin questioned me to find out what was bothering me. I replied back by warning them to stay away from the cliff. It was obvious that they would eventually leave to go after me. A hurtful and violent image crept into my head: My mother and father in unfathomable agony. I arrived at my house. On one side it looked perfectly fine. But the other, devastated. To this day I still wish that the next thing I saw was only an illusion. A false, delusional, illusion. I couldn't...  
Trunks drops his head and closes his eyes. (For a few seconds.)  
*Wakes up and yawns*  
"I'll have to finish the rest in the morning and sneak the book back in her room, somehow."  
He leaves the book on the page he turned on and hides the book underneath his pillows. He closes his eyes and is soon overwhelmed by sleep.  
~•The next morning~•  
A huge thump in the living room awakes Trunks from his deep slumber. Followed with the boisterous noise is an energy spike that belongs to yours truly.  
"What time is it?"  
"11:00?"  
"That's too early."  
He closes his eyes to try to fall back to sleep but is disturbed by his mother.  
"Trunks, wake up."  
"It's Naomi. She's said that she lost something very dear to her."  
"A book of the sort."  
"It was last seen in her room."  
"Do you know anything about it or seen it maybe?"  
"No, at least not yet."  
"I'm going to help her finish searching the living room and then we'll do yours and then mine."  
"Uh, okay."  
She exits his room before she has a chance to see the diary.  
"She's quick to notice."  
"I knew this was going to happen.  
"I'll have to finish this elsewhere."  
After freshening up and eating, he takes the book out from underneath the pillow and leaves before anyone notices. For safety precautions, Trunks burrowed himself deep within the city and suppressed his energy if Naomi discovered that he's the culprit.  
"Hmm, Naomi seemed more horrified as she wandered around the sides of her house."  
"I wonder what happened."  
(Opens the book.)  
"It looks like some teardrops dried on this page."  
(Reads on)  
He finishes reading the sentence he stopped at.  
I couldn't believe my eyes. I slowly  
walked closer and closer to what I thought could not be real but was. I dropped to the ground and turned the body around. It was my father. I screamed out, cried my heart out, just to see if he would respond to his little girl. It was hopeless. He was gone. Forever. Something inside me sparked. It was little. All I could feel was unbelievable hatred and anger. As I was held his head in disbelief, I heard a voice. My mothers voice, to be precise. I looked up, my watering eyes that wouldn't cease to stop, to see mother fighting on my fathers behalf. I called out to her and she turned around immediately. Behind that face that spoke of her rage, I could see she was glad to see me. I looked down so my mother wouldn't have to see my tears. I saw something down his neck. Fingernail marks on each side. When I was about to scream at my mother to escape, I heard and saw that light from an energy blast. Following up with that blast was my mothers gasp and moan as blast shot through the right side of her abdominal. She landed right next me. I've never seen her so badly bruised not even when she began training me as a child. It had to be him. He stepped out of the dust clouds and falling ash, taunting Celea. Calling her worthless trash, mocking her saiyan ancestry. Comparing the two of us together.  
It was like a repeat from before. He believed that such weaklings would never amount to anything and shouldn't be called a saiyan. The only place we belonged was in the dirt and to prove it he tried drowning our faces in the burning ground. Before he could even touch us, I picked up my mother and carried her to a couple of stones that would support her back while sitting down. I moved out of the way so fast even he was left astonished. He and my mother noticed something. My powers. It was changing drastically. I was getting stronger. I ripped a piece of her clothing and tied it around her wound and stood up. She grabbed my hand and told me two meaningful words: "Finish."  
"Him." She seemed so confident in me for a reason I wasn't aware of...  
YET.  
I clenched both my hands into fists and walked slowly to the wall of fire in between us. Pieces of earth started to levitate in the air and ground underneath me cracked. Thrilled to see some fight left in me, he flew the flame wall and made direct contact with my face using his fist. My head dropped back, but not a single scratch was made. I grabbed his wrist and started to squeeze it making him kneel in pain. When he told me to unhand him, I stomped on the back of his head and kicked him away from me. He looked up and saw my figure through the fiery divider. Images of my loved ones, experiencing all the levels of suffering churned all around in my head, the realization of the things I could and am losing all came to this. The hatred and anger in my heart swelled up until... I snapped. I yelled at the top of my lungs were everyone in the city heard me and an extraordinary amount of power radiated from my body. My black hair and tail turned yellow, like the gold rays of heaven, my eyes had evolved to a different shade of blue. My own mother and Kumori, became the first habitants to witness such a legendary and dangerous power. The lightning and thunder worsened as they now became the symbol of fear to Kumori. My evolution was the last thing my mother saw before she passed out. Of course it was when I saw my reflection from a cracked mirror I knew I had miraculously transformed into the fabled super saiyan, that mother dreamed of becoming. But with great power came with a price that almost destroyed what I desired to save. I absolutely had no control of this power. I was so full of hate and rage that I went on a rampage. The second round took place a bit further from my home. As a super saiyan, I occupied MORE than enough power to slay Kumori. Since he was the only thing I aimed to get rid of and was the source of my rage I showed absolute severity. I delayed his permanent end, not to make him pay for the crimes he had committed, but to make him suffer which I found somewhat pleasing. He had put up a good fight at first, raising his strength to levels I didn't know he had, but it wasn't enough. He soon became weak and pitiful. Only a few hours had passed and he had started to look like me, back in the city. When he saw me moving in his direction, he ran to his spaceship, with a feeble attempt to escape and run like the coward he really was. I broke through the glass in front of the ship and pulled him out. I threw him into the storm clouds and vaporized him. As his voice echoed for miles, the dark red, treacherous, skies had turned to a pale, murky, gray. It was finally over. But all I desired was to fight longer. I knew he was gone and he couldn't have survived my attack but what I didn't know was that Yasmin saw the whole thing. At a certain distance, safe from harm. Shes usually against violence, but she knew what had to be done. Ready to congratulate and comfort me, she ran. Suddenly, she stopped. She could see it in my face I did not want her appreciation or thanks, for what I wanted was to destroy and and no longer suppress the power I had in me. I too, wanted an opponent to drag things out a little while longer no matter how long it would take or weak they could be. I couldn't take out all my anger on him, for then I would be doing more harm than good. To be clear, the entire planet would crumble from beneath my feet. And frankly, the way how I acted was no better than him, for his last words before his demise was that he hadn't expect things to turn out so well and I that I've become just like him. That statement only made the turmoil within me worse. I took one step forward and she took one step back. The second I lifted up my other foot, I powered down and passed out. The sorrow and anger that I felt that day has now become one of the things locked away inside my heart, the beast within. But it wasn't the only thing. There's was something else that I assumed to be lost for good. I wasn't out for long. I woke up to the tiny beams of sunlight in my eyes. Yasmin's face had brightened up for the first time today. I smiled at her as she smirked at me. I still remember announcing the three words symbolizing my triumph: "I did it."  
Before we could share a small laugh, worry and fear strikes my heart. I ran to mom yelling out her name, something I never said before and Yasmin followed. She weakly called to me with a smile on her face. I held her in my arms and placed my hand on top of her hand covering the wound. Tears trickled down my eyes once more. Trying to be optimistic, I kept telling her and myself its going to be alright. Like her usual self she said "Don't give me such lousy nonsense." She also had watery eyes. It was a once in a lifetime thing to see my mother cry. She informed me how proud she was of me, of obtaining the power every saiyan would die for, of the mighty super saiyan. She only wished that she could have transformed too. She talked about the strong, young girl I've grown up to be and that I would be the last of my kind. She wanted me to live and not let the saiyan race die like so many of them did. And her final words: "You've made me the most happiest mother in the entire galaxy." And then her eyes closed. My eyes widened and I screamed and wailed. I transformed once more but I was quickly calmed down by Yasmin before I could level the cliffside. She held me tightly like an older sibling comforting the younger one. I went down into the city and saw many sad and miserable faces that reflected each other. I was directed to the palace where Cordelia was in intensive care. I finally saw Leum. He was perfectly fine. There wasn't a cut, bruise, or injury to seen on his skin. When saw our faces he was traumatized. We told him about what happened and went to see Cordelia. All three of us stood at Cordelia's side, saying her deepest apologies to us, for her people, and the mayhem that everyone was thrown into. She thanked me for saving everyone. She knew I saved everyone because of the beam of light that shot up into the sky when I transformed and my voice ringing hers and everyone else's ear in the city. Leum and Yasmin saw as she passed while I left the premises. I couldn't stand to see anyone else ascend into the afterlife. I cried for days and spent most of them in solitude, away from my cliff side. Leum, Yasmin, Kura, and Haru found me a couple days after. About half of the friends I was suppose to meet that day passed on. They staged a personal funeral for my mother and father. It only made me sadder but it was better than letting their bodies rot and decay. Before we could bury my mother, I took something from her. She probably wouldn't mind I take them. To this day, I wear my mother silver and indestructible arm bands with great pride. Leum was soon declared king and convinced the remaining Erufians to migrate out of our home to rebuild civilization somewhere else. Half of the population dwindled. Our utopia was the biggest and in charge of the other smaller Wood Erufian kingdoms. 500,000 of the Wood Erufians thrived in the west and 1/5 of the population is now gone. 250,000 Erufians lived in the heart of the grasslands which is were our city was built and 50,000 of them died. But Yasmin and I stayed. Yasmin, with her head held high wanted to assist and restore the lives of her people and insisted on getting help from other Erufians in the south or the north. I agreed to help her rebuild and replenish the land. Yasmin and I visited the Sky and Desert Erufian societies and easily got their approval to help out. I managed the way they used their abilities to finish the work a lot faster. Those the had the powers of nature: to make vegetation sprout, bloom, and prosper joined Yasmin and made the land suitable for animals and people to thrive. No more ash and no more withered and burned fields. The remaining number of people reconstructed the palace, homes, towers, and several other buildings with me. It took a couple of months. When it was finished our kingdom was now bigger, better, much more beautiful than it was before. The Desert and Sky natives returned home with our greatest thanks. Some stayed to help out more and heal the sick or injured. When Yasmin and I caught up with the hundreds and thousands of Erufians they were merely living in small houses almost like a little village. Except just very big. We contacted Leum and our other friends to see what awaits them back home. Some did not know what to think and wondered what we were doing all this time and had no choice but to follow. When everyone had looked at the city... there faces brightened in ways I could never have imagined. Now Leum was finally able to rule his kingdom like a king should. Like the king, everyone saw how I was now homeless and how me and Yasmin worked so hard to put their lives back on track. Some had pity, wanted to express their gratitude, wanted to have a more prosperous future or believed they owed us, so in return Yasmin and I were accepted into royalty and crowned princesses of the Western Erufian society. I was treasured as the city guardian angel, it's protector, and she was treasured as an angel of rebirth. Our crowning was an exception. Being a royal blood didn't matter. After my crowning ceremony, I learned of the man responsible for our suffering. A long time ago, way before my mother and father went up into space, and Cordelia was pregnant, Eru was at war. A new type of alien race had sought out control over the planet. They escaped from the demon world into the darkness of space. They are beings that are dark as night, with red eyes. They seem to he mouthless but communicated with others by using telepathy. They could have multiple mouths, that is, if they wished to grow them. They feed off of shadows, darkness and the impurest of energies. They shrouded the entire planet in black clouds and was on the edge of winning the war, but when Cordelia's husband, King Hendrix and the other Erufian civilizations banded together and with help from the Sky Erufians powers of light and holiness, they defeated the spirits and drove them out of their home. Some were taken as prisoners, others opened a rift to where they reside and fled. Very few of them escaped. After the war was declared over, Cordelia gave birth to her son, Kaden. Hendrix was dying at the time from the injuries he got during the war, but was able to hold and give the name of his newborn son. Cordelia was locked up in the same place were Leum was during the war for safety, so she was completely fine. Its a secret underground room that blocks out the persons energy once they step in. It's made with high level magic. Once your in, no one can sense you and you can't sense them. Unfortunately, the shadow spirits found out about the newborn boy, and an evil plan was devised in secret. The day of their execution came and at that moment, they must've seen the boy in Cordelia's arms. One of sages that was also the executer noticed their dark magic at work, but didn't know what it was exactly or who was the target. A few seconds later the shadow spirits created a diversion and escaped back to their realm. The sage that informed me of this was the same one that saw the spirits magic at work and made a connection. She had silver white hair with dark purple eyes and light skin. She seemed somewhat middle aged and had a couple of wrinkles. Kaden was cursed as an infant. After he turned 3, Leum became a member of the royal family. He wasn't so bad then, but as an older boy the queen saw something dark in him and in time it began to worry her. He was banished him from the city when he was 13 years old, when he was considered to be too dangerous. It broke Cordelia's and her heart. She also believed at that time or somewhere later in his life, he was taken in by the shadow spirits and given a new identity. Given the proof of his appearance and energy signature. They trained him and turned him into their weapon of revenge, such heartless spirits. Its sad about what happened to him as baby. I just hope that the curse was lifted when he sees his mother again. Even though I take shelter here now, in the halls of royalty and luxury, I do not feel the happiness I so long for. I hope in my future it will someday find me.  
(The book closes)  
*Sighs*  
"I finally understand now."  
"Poor Naomi, that must've been such a heartbreaking experience for her."  
"I bet it's why she came to earth, to find happiness, or for a second chance and why she was so secretive the first night and yesterday afternoon."  
"She didn't want to talk about it because its too painful."  
"I've gotta slip this back in her room."  
"I don't want her to be too mad at me."  
He journeys his way back to capsule corp and sneaks past by Naomi who's scavenging for the book downstairs and his mother who's busy turning Naomi's ship into a capsule.  
He steps into her room and slips the diary under the bed sheets.  
"Okay, now all I have to do is..."  
"I knew you had my diary, I was just waiting for you to come back."  
This entire time she stood at the entrance watching him put the book back in the first place that she looked.  
"Did you enjoy the knowledge you obtained?" she said as she strutted up to him.  
At that moment she swiped the book of his hands and slapped him across his face with it. She gave him a face of disappointment and left the room. He touches his cheek and sits on the bed, with his head held down in shame. Hours had past and Trunks hadn't seen Naomi all afternoon. He passes by his mom who's resting from fatigue after turning Naomi's ship into a capsule.  
"Mom, have you seen Nao-"  
"She's on the roof."  
"How did you?"  
"I saw her with her head down when I was busy."  
But he was already gone. He flew up to the top the house and saw her causally sitting in the roof, staring into the sky, clearing her mind, with the diary still in her hand. He sat down right next to her and gave her company.  
"Hey."  
She doesn't respond.  
"Naomi, I want you to know how sorry I am for reading something that was none of my business.  
"I just wanted to get to know you a lot better and-"  
"Shh." She interrupted as she a placed finger on his lips.  
"It's okay."  
"No, it's not."  
"I should've respected your privacy."  
"Everyone has things they'd rather not talk about."  
"And if I were you, I wouldn't want to say anything either."  
"I've just about told you everything about me except for one person."  
"My dad."  
She looks at him and willingly listens to him.  
"I don't really remember much about him, since I never met him."  
"My mom and Gohan told me what they knew of him and they basically said the same thing about him."  
"Prideful and Powerful."  
"My dad would spent days training just to fulfill his dream to be number one."  
"Goku always seemed to be a step ahead of my father and Vegeta would always keep up and one day have an all out battle with him."  
"Even though he spent most of time training he was still persistent and someone I can always look up to."  
Naomi's face became full of disgust.  
"What an egoistic and ludicrous  
man he turned out to be."  
(scoffs) "I cant believe you look up to a man who sounds like such a.. loser."  
This only resulted into turmoil at its worst.  
His fist shakes in detest.  
"Shut. Up. Naomi."  
Her face lights up in surprise.  
"This is what really pisses me off."  
"Whats sad about this is that you have the nerve to refer to my father as worthless, when its you who's nothing but a pathetic and sad girl who usually thrown aside like trash."  
She turned her body away from him, closed her eyes and tried drowning out his words in her head, but to no avail.  
"A true coward like you would only rely and hide under the protection of others obviously because you're too weak and helpless to anything useful for yourself."  
(Looms over her)  
"They way you even made it sound seems like your mother you could better than him?"  
"I highly doubt that."  
"But in a way, you are just like her."  
"Following in her footsteps only to never amount to anything in life."  
"For all I know it's embarrassing for you to even have the blood of a saiyan."  
Her eyes shot wide open. A tear escaped her eye as the haunting memory made its appearance again.  
(What did I just say? I crossed the li-)  
He looks down at Naomi and catches her subtle shaking.  
(He said it. That's the exact same thing he said to me when- gasps)  
Her pulse started to race. She starting to seethe and could barely breathe. Something inside of her that she kept dormant was called up to the surface once again.  
Before Trunks could stretch his hand out to her she let out a fierce growl and transformed into a super saiyan. In an instant, she landed a strong and hurtful blow on his face.  
"Aaugh!" said Trunks as she punched her in the face, sending him flying into the rock hard building debris.  
"Uhh." he moaned weakly.  
She removes her cast and moves her forearm. Unimpressed she was.  
"Almost broke my jaw." "Somethings wrong with- ugh!"  
He kneels down holding his as her fist hit his abs. He coughed up spit. She grabbed his hair, pulled him up and kneed him in the same area and sent him flying in the air. Before he could get any higher, the vicious Naomi anvils him in the back to plummet into pavement. His scream rang through the area, alarming Bulma. Taking deep breaths is the out come of the beating. He gets back up on his feet and looks up to see electricity bursting out from all around her and walks directly to him.  
(She looks so different. Just by looking into her eyes she doesn't look like the little innocent Naomi I know.)  
(Ah, that's it!)  
He remembers what he read in the book.  
(This must be what she kept hidden: this other side of her. Her rage has brought out her true powers and a completely different personality, one were she is unable to control or restrain her self and becomes relentless. Mom can't see this at all or else-)  
He coughs up a little bit of his red liquid. He wraps his arm around his stomach and twitches in response. Unable to continue the fight any longer, he falls to the ground and lays there unconscious.  
Her narrowed eyes gazed at his upsetting body and raises a hand to vaporize him.  
Bulma runs out of the house and stands directly in front of son and stretches out her arms and legs at Naomi.  
"NO, STOP!"  
*Gasps*  
She snaps out it as she powers down. She looks at her hands, covered in the blood she released from squeezing her hands from his taunts. She starts to cry again. Her sobbing and weeping catches Bulma's attention.  
"Aw."  
A mysterious fog arrives out of nowhere. Bulma kneels down to aid Trunks and looks up at Naomi who disappeared. She carries Trunks back inside and tends to his wounds again. As she walks to the entrance, something slides down from the roof and falls right next to her: Naomi's diary. She picked it up and looked up at the roof. She sighed and goes inside.  
A couple of hours later, Trunks wakes up in his room with the lights off and his mother with her head down at the side of the bed. He looks outside the window with the fog cloaking the night sky. As soon as he sits up he wakes his mother up.  
(Yawns)  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"A bit sore in my back and stomach."  
He feels the bandage covering his left cheek covering up his bruise.  
"Where's Naomi?"  
"Gone."  
"She vanished without a trace."  
A sense of heartbreak and anxiety overcame Trunks.  
"Trunks."  
"Yeah?"  
"Naomi... was in tears this afternoon."  
"Do you know why?"  
"She was crying?" A strong arrow of guilt shot into his heart.  
*Sighs* "This is all my fault."  
"Why?"  
"What did you do?"  
"Mom, I was the one who took and read Naomi's diary."  
"I read it this morning and last night."  
"It was brutal."  
He filled his mother in on every thing he read in the book.  
"Well then, now we know why she chose not to talk about it."  
"The poor girl was trying to forget and move on from it."  
"That's why she attacked you?"  
"No, and in a way, we're both at fault."  
"I think."  
"I apologized to Naomi about the diary and in return I told her about my dad and what you and Gohan told me about him."  
"She believed that he was egoistic and thought he was a loser."  
"I went against her and said some stuff that I shouldn't have said, and they were very personal to her.  
"It brought out a side of her she kept sealed away for 2 years."  
"It's uncontrollable and very... dangerous."  
"So it kinda is your fault."  
"It is entirely."  
"I overdid it and now she's gone."  
(I never knew he liked her this much, it's an endless amount, and her absence is tearing him apart. I hate to see him like this.)  
She places her hands on his shoulders.  
"Look up." And so he does.  
"Don't kill yourself over this, ok?" "She just needs some time to get over it and she'll be back by tomorrow at the latest."  
"Where's all the spirit that I saw in you when you were by her side?"  
"It'll all work out in the end."  
She pushes him back down on the bed to lie down and whispers him a good night and heads to bed.  
Very early in the morning, a depressed maiden returns to her temporary home. She slips into the house without making the slightest noise and walks into Bulma's room and leaves a piece of paper underneath her hand and makes her way to her room to pick up a box she left out. Then she strolled downstairs past Trunks room and her diary on the living room coffee table to the back of the. She drops the box in the ship and touches all over the sides to find a button. She sees a button at the bottom left corner of her ship and presses it. From big to small, the spaceship became a capsule. She snatched it up in her hands in placed in her pocket. She heard someone yawning and heard a window open. She left and hid herself deep into the mountains and fields around Mt. Paozu. Trunks woke up a few hours after her unnoticed arrival and left his house to search for her. Bulma wakes ups and sees the confusing letter in her hand.  
Bulma,  
You might be wondering where I am now, if I'm okay or if I'll return. What you need to know is two things. I'm in perfect health and I'm sorry. Im sorry it has to be this way but I'm leaving. I've spent a plentiful amount of time on this planet in your care. Thank you for looking out me and giving me a place to stay. I'll never forget your generosity and kindness. If you want to say goodbye/see me off...

I will stay and will not run,  
until the moon replaces the sun.  
A place where you told me 3 people thrived on.  
A special one to whom you've been drawn.  
But 3 is gone, So obviously, I speak of...  
All you have left to do,  
Is to, find me.  
Sincerely,  
Naomi.  
"That's just what I needed."  
"Maybe it won't be too hard."  
~•~10 minutes later•~•  
"I'll come back to this later."  
"I have more important things to do."  
After her morning routine was complete, she started out the day with the usual stuff, cooking lunch for when Trunks comes back, cleaning, and working on the time machine. Time was running out. The sky was starting to get orange and Trunks had came back without any luck of finding her.  
"What's that?" He said pointing to the piece of paper in her hand.  
She passes it to him.  
"I thought you'd never come back  
in time."  
"Naomi left this note here for me to read. She must have dropped it off this morning."  
He reads the note and down the riddle. He transforms his face into a sad one.  
(Nothing here mentions me, Im guessing shes still upset.) he thought.  
Meanwhile, while Naomi is concealed in one fields and mountains around Mount Paozu she looks at the crystal clear water and sees her reflection. She's wearing her spare tiara and her flowing princess gown with her complete armor underneath it.  
She kneels down and dips her hands in the cool, rushing, river water. She stands up and looks at the folded pile of clothing Bulma gave to her. She gives it a very downhearted look and looks up at the sky.  
"Almost time."  
She walks away from it and goes back to her ship.  
~•Back at the house•~  
"I get it!"  
"I think."  
"Mom, did you tell Naomi about anything?"  
"Like did the two of you talk about something while I wasn't here?"  
"Well, I did talk to her about Goku, Vegeta and the others while I was taking a break from working on the time machine."  
"Yea, and about Gohan too."  
"Oh and about how he's gone."  
He snaps his fingers and chuckles confidently. He reads the riddle over again.  
"I will stay and will not run, until the moon replaces the sun. A place were you told me 3 people thrived on. A special one to whom you've been drawn. But 3 is gone. So obviously I speak of... Gohan!"  
"Wow."  
"That was the most simplistic riddle I've ever heard." said Bulma.  
"It makes sense."  
"Gohan told me he lives with Chi-Chi and Ox King and up at...Mount Paozu."  
He looks at his mother.  
"Good job, son."  
"You really do have the brains of your mommy."  
"Well, it wasn't that hard."  
He smells the soup and fish and rice on the table and looks at the steam coming from it."  
His stomach groans for its hunger for food.  
"Food can wait."  
"I've gotta go."  
"Wait!"  
Bulma grabs the diary on the coffee table and gives it to Trunks.  
"She forgot all about this."  
He takes the diary into his hands and flies over around Mount Paozu.  
~•At Mount Paozu~•  
"It's twilight."  
She closes her eyes to sense out any energies.  
"Nothing."  
"I'll just go."  
She clicks the capsule in her hand and throws it and boom! The space ship awaits. The ship scans her hand and opens the door. She sits by the controls and activates the starship, commencing the launching sequence.  
She looks at the window and down at the pictures. She smiles.  
When she was almost high enough in the air and was about to go to the back of the ship to sleep she heard a thud from above the ship.  
"Huh?"  
On the spur of the moment, a hand broke through the front glass! Naomi covered her face and screamed.  
"Huh?!" Said Naomi as the hand grabbed the fabric on her chest and pulled her out shattering the rest of the glass. As gravity brings  
her to the ground her eyes widen at what she sees.  
"How did he find me in time?!" Trunks short circuits the ship with an electrical shockwave and quickly presses the button. He turns it into a capsule and puts it in the pocket of his dark blue jacket. On the ground she looks at Trunks as he turns around with a serious mask on his face. Her heart races and as she sits up. Trunks grabs her wrists and pins her down. The light in her eyes on the ground was entirely blocked out thanks to him. She squirms around and arches her back as she tries to break free but only tires herself out.  
"Let me go." she whines.  
"That's the problem, I can't."  
"Unh, What are you-"  
"Shhhhh." He gently traces his finger around her face. "Mmm."  
The mood changed to a still, peaceful one.  
"Tr-Trunks."  
"That tickles." She cooed silently.  
"Do you know what would happen if I lost you?"  
"I..."  
"Uh, uh, uhh, you don't get to talk."  
His voice drops to a low and soft tone.  
"It would hurt me ways you never even knew it could."  
"You're worth more to me than anything, too much to lose, actually."  
He brought himself closer to her ear.  
"Such a waste." he whispered. And gave space between their faces.  
"It's bad enough I lost Gohan, my mentor and a very close friend but losing someone I've fallen in love with is absolute torture!"  
Naomi's face becomes alarmed.  
Tears start to swell up in her eyes. She turns her head, the shadow of her hair covering her eyes.  
"I regret everything I said to you yesterday."  
"I realized when I crossed the line and hurt you deeply."  
"It's impossible for me to resist you, your beautiful and lovely eyes, your charming personality, I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect."  
"And if it were all mine..."  
His face slowly turns red.  
"Trunks...Trunks." she said at a level he couldn't hear.  
"My heart races every time I gaze at you."  
"And since the day I met you, I haven't been able to take my eyes off you."  
He loosens his grip on Naomi.  
"But if your too angry or hurt to be around me, I understand."  
He stands up, turns around, and takes a few steps forward with his hand in his pockets.  
"I'm just grateful I got to see you one last time." he said as he slightly turned his head.  
(I just hope it isn't.)  
He walks away.  
Naomi slowly sits up, placing her shaky hands in front of her on the ground. Breathing heavily with her face growing more hotter ever so.  
She cries silently.  
He stops walking and turns around.  
"Here, you forgot this." he said as his stretched his hand out to give her the diary. Her shaky hands grab and take the book. Before he continues to walk, the book in her hands bursts into flames. It's pages disintegrating and turning into ash. With a face of pure shock and confusion he asks:  
"Why?"  
(Short pause.)  
"I-I have no more secrets left to hide."  
"Hm?"  
"I finally understand."  
"I've kept my feelings locked up in my heart for so long.."  
"That when they started to pour out of me, I ran away from them."  
"And I almost made the biggest mistake of my life.."  
"I've never felt this kind of happiness in months."  
"Every since I was taken in by you, I have been vulnerable around you ever since."  
"I loved it when you took care of me and made me smile."  
"It made me grow more attached to you."  
"Naomi.." Trunks whispered.  
She growls.  
"And if I was too angry or hurt to be around you?!"  
She clenches her hand into a fist and bangs it on the ground.  
"It was impossible for me to stay mad at you no matter how many times you tormented me!"  
She pants.  
"Your warm arms around me, your sweet lips on mine, just paradise."  
"I'd forget about everything else cause nothing else was more important to me than you."  
"This feeling inside of me drives me crazy but my heart.. She shakes her head.  
"I, just want you to know...  
"I love you."  
He was left in awe from the sincerity in her voice for a short while. Then he smiles and can finally breathe again.  
"I knew that's how you felt about me." he said as he sat on the grass.  
"I'm just glad you finally learned to embrace them."  
The twilight sky then morphed into the spacey night sky, introducing the stars and crescent moon.  
The tears on her face quickly rained down off her face and she is unable to stop.  
"Can't stop crying?" said Trunks with a small laugh.  
She sniffles and looks up at him several seconds after and spots something: The huge bandage on his face hiding his bruise. She lifts the finger of her left hand and points.  
"Did I do that?"  
"It's ok."  
"Wounds can heal, like the ones around your heart."  
"You really think s-"She is unable to finish as his left hand became placed on her heart. He grabs her left hand with his right and places it on his heart, feeling the fast yet rhythmic melody their hearts composed. Her left hand placed on his heart folds with his hand, tightly. Slowly and steadily the hand on her heart relocates up to her soft face and as a result, Naomi stacks her hand on top of it and stares into his blue eyes. The light of the crescent moon and stars cast off a heavenly light glistening on their faces.  
And now, finally falling victim into the moment once again, Trunks and Naomi tilt their heads and engage in a long and passionate kiss. He freed his hand and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in closer and sat on top of his legs. She lets out a soft moan.  
(Naomi thinking: My tongue, my breath...) she thought as it traveled far into his mouth.  
(Trunks thinking: I want to pull away to catch my breath, but I couldn't risk being apart from her for a single second.)  
After a couple of blissful minutes, they pulled away from each other and regained their breath.  
"Hey, you stopped crying."  
"Mhm."  
Trunks flys up pulling his princess up with him.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yes."  
The happy duo power up and make a beeline back to Bulma's.  
Just about halfway there, they lower their power levels to avoid being detected by the androids. Naomi looks down at the ruins of cities and buildings below her and sighs.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yea, I'm just not used to seeing ruins everywhere I look."  
"It'll be fine, you'll learn to adjust."  
Both: "Aaahh!"  
A sharp kick makes contact with both of their backs. They catch themselves and look up to one of the last things they wanted to find.  
18: "Aww, if isn't Romeo and Juliet."  
"How cute, so the two of you are a couple."  
17: "And you managed to get away."  
He wraps one arm around Naomi pulling her close to him.  
"At least we still have something to keep us from getting bored."  
Trunks: "Not good."  
He grabs Naomi's arm and pushes her away.  
"Naomi, get out of here, now!"  
"I'll hold them off, go!"  
"But.."  
"You're not going anywhere." said Seventeen behind Naomi.  
She panicked and flew into the ruins of the city to hide.  
"Stay away from her!"  
"Or else what?" Eighteen replied. She punches Trunks across his face right where his bruise was.  
Vulnerable and in pain, 18 grabs Trunks shirt and slaps him back and forth multiple times. When she was done she fired an energy ball at his chest. Naomi shook Seventeen off her trail and hid in the buildings with her energy hidden.  
"This is madness."  
"If I keep running, he'll eventually catch up to me and kill me."  
"I only have one thing I can do."  
"I can't believe I'm using this as my trump card."  
She looks up at the sky and sees Trunks barely putting up a fight.  
"I'm sorry, Trunks."  
She boils up her emotions with the help of her fearful imagination, causing her chest to pulsate. It pumped up slowly, but quickened as well as her breath. Her eyes to change to a crazed blue and her power increased greatly. She transforms into a super saiyan, letting out a maniacal roar that lured 17 in.  
"And there you are."  
"What the?!"  
The data that flashes past his eyes, gives him quite the scare.  
Out from the darkness of the rubble Naomi strikes seventeen in his knee with a strong kick. She grabs his head and brings it down to smash it against her knee.  
When he tries to punch her back she grabs his wrist and flings him into the air separating 18 and Trunks. She ascends into the air and confronts 18.  
He didn't even have to look at Naomi to see that something was wrong.  
"No!" said Trunks.  
18 looks over at her brothers head as it looks like the red wound is about to start bleeding blood.  
Without warning, she kicks 18 at her side, flips up to switch foots and kicks her from above her head.  
18: "Hmm, she's gotten a lot more stronger, almost to good to be true."  
17: "Whatever, that brat just got in a couple a lucky shots."  
"Sis, lets finish her off."  
They both rush her on 3, 17 fighting from behind and 18 in the front. They switch sides coming at her from all angles. She becomes overwhelmed and backs away. While her face is blocked by her arms they fire 2 deadly rays that could have been the end for her, if she had not duplicated herself. Her eyes glow light red and she unleashes a barrage of energy attacks. And didn't tire out a bit.  
"If this keeps up Naomi's temper will consume her whole and she'll destroy everything in her path."  
"Including me."  
"I've gotta do something."  
Through the smoke, she uppercuts 18 and starts twisting her ankle as she rose in the air. Letting out a fierce yell, she spins her around and hits 17 with her. Every time 17 blasted her, his sister would take the damage. She tries to free herself by blasting her but all her attacks miss and go astray. She launches 18 up high in the atmosphere with an intense energy blast and pushes 17 away with a punch knocking him into the city below. Before she gives chase, Trunks restrains her by wrapping an arm around her arms and waist.  
"Rrraahh!"  
"Ugh, Uh, Ugh!"  
"Get your filthy hands off me!"  
(Ignoring that.) he thought.  
She squirmed around wildly in his arms. He lulled her troubled mind by shushing her and softly said in her ear the same thing over and over.  
"It's okay, it's okay."  
It took a while, longer than the day before.  
Her breathing slowed down and so did her heart rate. Her eyes closed, no longer glowing light red, and her hair and tail wrapped around her waist changed color. Trunks could feel Naomi melt and relax in his arms.  
She opened her eyes.  
"Trunks?" She turns her head to the side.  
"You idiot, why would you do that to yourself?"  
"Why didn't you just run, like I told you?"  
Breathing slower than before, she responds saying:  
"I never run, I'm a saiyan and I couldn't leave knowing you wouldn't be alright."  
"You and I will always be there for each other, remember?"  
He gasped and remembered when they were flying 2 days ago. He had her face his chest and lowered her body to look down at her endearingly.  
"We've gotta go, they could be back any minute."  
He takes Naomi and flies in another direction far away from the battle site and took a detour back home.  
"Trunks, I can fly you know."  
He stops and lets go of her and instead of flying she loses altitude.  
"Uhhhhh." she moans.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My head, it's- (moans again)"  
"I got you."  
He snatches her in his arms and lets her rest on his chest.  
"You never would've had that headache if you had listened to me." he said jokingly.  
"Trunks, you idiot."  
(Laughs) "I know, but I'm the idiot that you love."  
She smiles and falls asleep.  
He makes it back home in 10-15 minutes time. He sneaks inside and sees that the lights are out. She gently sets Naomi down on the couch and eats the food that Bulma saved for him. Once he finished eating dinner and dumped the dishes in the sink it woke his mother up upstairs.  
"What was that?"  
She gets up and steps down the flight of stairs. She goes into the kitchen and sees the dirty dishes.  
"He's home."  
She's goes upstairs and goes to Naomi's room the closest room nearby. She opens the door and finds nothing. She walks down the hall and opens the door to Trunks room. She sighs in disappoint to what she doesn't find. She turns on the light and sits on his bed and grabs a picture of him with Gohan.  
*Sighs*  
"They grow up so fast."  
"He's grown up into quite the man."  
"He already has his first love."  
She lys back on the bed.  
"Don't remember it being this lumpy."  
"Wait a minute."  
She stands up and grabs the covers. She pulls it up and underneath it was Naomi comfortably cuddled up next to Trunks.  
"Hey." He said quickly smirking at his mother.  
"When did you get- Shh!"  
"She has a headache."  
"I found her just in time."  
"It was a bit tearful for her, mostly."  
"We were attacked by Dr Gero's androids but Naomi saved me the same way she attacked me yesterday."  
"She got a headache from the transformation."  
"Romantic, dangerous, and yet very interesting."  
"So it's official?"  
"Yep."  
"Cute."  
"I'll let you two lovebirds sleep."  
"Good night."  
"Night."  
She turns out the light and goes back to sleep. Pleasant dreams aroused their heads the whole night. From that day on Naomi spent her time studying the blueprints of the time machine and capsule corporation machine parts and its functions and with her new boyfriend and Bulma until it was time for Trunks to take his first step in time. Soon one full year and had past and the fun was over for now and it was time to get serious. While time machine was waiting outside and to be used for travel Bulma was saying her goodbyes to her son.  
"Gosh, you don't know how proud I am of you for doing this."  
"You look so handsome, Trunks Brief."  
"I am going to miss you, son."  
"I guess this is the antidote for Goku?" He asks as Bulma places it in his hand.  
"Yea, do me a favor and don't drop it?"  
He nods his head. "Right."  
"Trunks, Trunks wait, don't go!" Said Naomi as she ran to him waving her hand.  
"Naomi?"  
She stopped right in from of him, panting with her hands on her knees. She jumps up giving him a rewarding hug.  
"I'll miss you, Trunksie."  
"I'll miss you too, hun."  
He wraps his arms around her and hugs her back. He gives her a quick kiss and looks at his mom. "Uhh- You don't have to apologize son."  
lI've gotten used to it." She noted.  
He smiles.  
"I've gotten the hang of the blueprints now."  
"When you come back, Bulma and I will remodel the time machine so you and I can go back in time together."  
"That's great news."  
"But while I'm gone, you two stay out of trouble, ok?"  
Naomi giggles cutely.  
Bulma: "Sure, you know me."  
He jumps into the time machine.  
"Yea that's why I'm worried."  
"Trunks!"  
"I want you back!" said Bulma.  
The top the capsule closes and Trunks waves good bye.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Trunks!" they both screamed back at him.  
The ship let off a bright flash and up in the sky it went. And in an instant the machine was gone.  
"He's in your hands now, Goku."  
said Bulma.  
Naomi smiles brightly.  
(Soon it will be my turn for time travel.)  
(And when that day comes... together we'll make history!)  
The End.


End file.
